Detective Captain DiNozzo
by jrrm64
Summary: Another story I had taken down and I've decided to put back up. This was one of the first stories I wrote.


First it was the Port to Port killer leading the death of Danny. That was hard enough, but for his old superior officer to have killed his old partner, it just didn't make any sense. Next, Ziva was in danger by P2P, P2P – made the killer sound like a movie sequel, and after they rescued her she choose CI-Ray and his big ears instead of him. After that it just started to become a blur: EJ came and went; SecNav sent him mole hunting; the hunt ended in blood; he ended up in the hospital; and the wheels started to come off his life.

Vance met with him for forty-five minutes to debrief him on some matters which remained in regards to the mole hunt. The meeting went well. Vance even complimented on his work then he returned to his desk. He found himself sitting down and looking around at the orange walls that he come to hate so much, instead of doing any real work, especially work that he had to do as senior agent: reports and paperwork. _Jesus, Tony, when did the mole hill became a mountain?_ He stared down at his desk looking at the report he was supposed to finish, edit, and hand in. _Why bother?_

"Dinozzo, are you part of this team or not?" Gibbs asked him in a tone that cut to the bone. It was a question filled with more meaning than anyone realized, especially Gibbs. Tony wasn't sure if his was still part of the team.

"Did you hear me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked.

DiNozzo stared down at the report he was supposed to do and sighed: "I hear you, Boss."

"I deserve an answer, DiNozzo."

Gibbs was doing what he did best which was push. He was tired of being pushed.

"We all deserve something, Boss."

Without knowing it they were pushing each other's buttons, but in the case of Tony his buttons had been pushed enough. Tentatively, Ziva raised her head to look at Tony. She knew him well enough to know he was capable of doing anything, if pushed hard enough, including making a rash decision. She saw that his jaw was tense and he was working. _Calm down, Tony, please, _she tried to will him to stay calm.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

Even though Gibbs had come to his rescue on the mole incident helping him patch together missing pieces in his mind like why he shot this person and that person, there was a new reservoir of resentment starting to separate the two men. It was a reservoir based on assumptions and misunderstandings and neither man realized just how deep it had become.

McGee and Ziva put their heads down and got back to work. They had both witnessed Tony and Gibbs arguing. Both knew Gibbs well enough to know he was in one of his _let's take a layer of skin off of someone_ moods, and Tony was in one of his _I'm drawing the line here _moods.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled in a voice which would make a marine jump.

"I'm right here, Boss, I haven't gone anywhere yet," he heard himself say the words then realized he felt just too damned old and too damned exhausted to give a shit anymore.

"I'm here. I haven't gone anywhere yet! How is that an answer?" Gibbs demanded. His ice blue eyes bore a hole in Tony's head but ignore it.

Out of his peripheral vision, the same peripheral vision that made him a starting point guard and a quarterback at OSU, he saw Ziva look up with deep concern in her eyes, but she didn't say a word. He wanted to yell at her and say: _Don't even bother to say a word, you've chosen Ray._ _You have no role in this tableau which was about to play out_.

Tony stopped working his jaw and suddenly a smile curled his lips. He had decided what he needed to do and now his mask was on. No matter what was to happen yet, he was ready for what was to come. Ziva tried to get his attention, but he ignored her, so she closed her eyes and sighed. A storm was about to hit.

"DiNozzo, do you have an answer for me?"

For a moment he tried to keep his attention on the paperwork in front of him, but the combination tone and growl just got under his skin. It reminded him a little too much of his father's tone when he was drunk and predicated Tony would die in the gutter. The smile became brighter and even broader. It was a smile that Ziva dreaded seeing because this was the smile he'd have on when they were in dangerous situations and Tony was to shake things up, which usually meant her was going to get hurt.

Ziva decided see needed to do something. She opened her mouth to speak when Gibbs short fuse came to an end:

"Are you going to answer me, DiNozzo, or are you going to hide behind your work?" seethed Gibbs.

Tony looked up and saw Ducky standing at the mouth of the bullpen. The good old doctor had a look of concern on his face, as he stared Tony. Tony gave him his best smile and his green eyes lit up with amusement then he winked at Ducky.

"Sorry, Duck, but it was nice while it lasted," he said then he opened his top drawer and took out his service revolver then he took his unclipped his badge from his belt and fished his ID out of his pocket. He stood up holding badge, gun, and ID in his left hand. Next, he opened another drawer with his right hand and took out two envelopes. For years he kept generic resignation letters in his desk waiting to hand them in when the mood hit him. The mood had hit him hard today.

"Where are you going, DiNozzo?" demanded Gibbs.

This time McGee lifted his head and Ziva followed Tony's every movement. Tony walked over to Gibbs desk, unceremoniously dumped his badge, ID and gun on top of his desk then said: "I quit, effective immediately." He slammed one of the envelopes down on Gibbs desk top then he stormed up the stairs and into Vance's office before Gibbs even had a chance to react.

Vance was seated at his desk unwrapping a toothpick when Tony stood in front of his desk and gave him the envelope. Without a word Vance opened it. Just as he had feared, it was a resignation letter.

"Do you want to take some time to think about this?" he asked.

Tony clenched his jaw and nodded no.

"What about Two weeks notice?"

"I've got a great deal of comp time coming to me, especially after the mole hunt. Instead of two weeks notice you can keep it as a gift from me to the federal government," Tony said.

"What about your retirement package?" Vance asked with some real concern.

"Within two weeks I'll have some place where you can send me the paperwork," he said.

"Are you sure about this, Tony?"

Great this is the bastard who also wanted to get rid of me and now he wants me to stay. Irony is a bitch.

"Positive."

"I can move you to a different team. Maybe even give you your own team?" Vance said.

"Read my personnel file. When my time is up, I move on. It's inevitable," he said.

"I thought it was different for you here," Vance argued.

"We were both mistaken, sir," he said.

The director looked into his eyes and saw a burned out agent. It would be wrong to stop him now. Vance stood and offered him his right hand to shake. Tony shook it.

"You're a good agent," he said.

"I'm a good cop," he countered.

"There is a place here for you, if you ever want to return."

"I have to stop going backwards, Leon."

"Good luck, DiNozzo."

Tony didn't storm out of the office, but used his best stealth skills to exit Vance's office. Instead of taking the stairs through the bullpen, he walked along the mezzanine towards the stairwell since he didn't want to say good bye t anyone. Now was the time just to leave. As he opened the door to the stairs, he saw Ziva, McGee and Ducky arguing with each other, but Gibbs was gone. _I guess he needed some coffee. Time for him to find a new court jester and the team a new senior field agent. They'll get over it. _

That night in the apartment he didn't answer any of phone calls that kept coming and he used his deadbolt lock as well as a chair against the doorknob to make sure no one could bother him by picking his lock. He knew Ray was in town, so he didn't have to worry about Ziva showing up, so it was between Gibbs and Abby. The chair should keep them both out. Anyway, Gibbs probably thought he'd give Tony a day or two cool off before talking to him. He didn't realize that he was cooled off. This decision was made with a cool, calm head.

With his i-Pod blasting Sinatra, mainly his albums from the fifties, blaring in his ears, he packed his important belongings. Suits, ties, shoes, casual clothes, a few personnel items, his spare sidearm, and nothing else. He left his DVD collection, TV, and everything else. _I can rebuy them all eventually. Hell, I can get the directors' cuts and special editions now. _

A quick e-mail to the landlord telling him to sell what was left in the apartment and keep the money as an apology for his short notice. When he was done he felt a sense of freedom sweep over him. It was three in the morning when he finally fell asleep. All things considered it was a restful sleep: no nightmares or tossing or turning, just several hours of sleep.

When he woke it was six in the morning. Friday morning had arrived. It was almost a new week, almost time for a new start. Out of hope he made a call to his cousin in Boston who owned a townhouse on Commonwealth Avenue in Boston. Simon Paddington was a cousin who liked to party and liked Tony. They had shared many good times in their life.

A groggy voice answered the telephone: "Hello."

"Simon, It's Tony DiNozzo. I was hoping to catch you before you crashed."

"Tone, long time no hear, old chap. I just got in an hour ago. What is it I can do for you?"

"I've quite my job and am moving to Boston. Can you put me up for a day or two?"

"I can't see why not? I've got four or five spare bedrooms for you to choose from and this house does belong to you, too," he laughed. "Do you have something lined up here?"

"I thought I could work for Boston PD."

"Why not? I'll leave the front door unlock and tell Benjamin to expect you."

"Goodnight, Simon and give Benjamin my best. It will be good to see him again."

"Night, Tone. I'll tell Benjamin to prepare your room."

Tony hung up phone then dropped it on the bed. Phones could be traced. This was a clean break because clean breaks were the less painful kinds and healed quicker.

He lugged his belonging down to his car. He owned enough clothes that he had to pull his spare tire and leave it behind. Once everything was packed, he put his laptop on the passenger seat, plugged in his i-Pod and drove away from DC. _Regrets, I've had a few, but too few too mention. Sinatra knew what I was feeling. He understood. _

Gibbs and Ziva arrived at the same time at Tony's apartment. It was seven in the morning. They saw no car in his parking spot but only a spare tire.

Ziva looked from the tire to Gibbs: "Why a tire?"

"Because he needed room in his trunk," he said then he closed his eyes as his stomach churned. "He's gone, Ziva."

"Abby said she dropped by his apartment at two and she could he still hear him in there. He has too much to have packed it all and left by now," she protested.

"Let's go check," he said.

Ziva picked his lock and let them in. Everything was there. His TV, his DVD, his football and basketball trophies were all in their proper place. She checked the bathroom and it seemed untouched.

Gibbs checked the bedroom. When he opened the closet door, his heart sank: it was empty. He checked the chest of drawers: empty. He sat down on the bed and rubbed his face with his hands then noticed his phone was sitting beside him.

Ziva entered the bedroom: "Well?"

"All his clothes are gone. He's gone."

"But he left so much behind. He left his movies behind," she said then noticed the picture of her from Paris beside his bed. _He left me behind._ Her eyes began to burn from unshed tears.

"Damn it, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled.

"Gibbs, how did this happen? You and he have fought before, but this has never happened. Why this time?" she asked wanting answers, no, needing answers.

"Because I assume he thought there was nothing left here for him," Gibbs replied.

"That is silly. Abby, Ducky, McGee, Jimmy, you and me, we are all there for him. We are a team," she said with some anger in her voice. _We are family. _

"Abby has McGee; Jimmy is getting married; you have Ray; Ducky has his memories; and I have my boat. I think he realized he needed more than that," Gibbs said sadly.

You have Ray. I have Ray. I don't have Tony; I have Ray. Do I have want I want? Why is that even a question? Ray is here now. Tony is the one who has left.

"We need to get to work. I have to talk to Vance," Gibbs said.

"Do you think you can get him back, Gibbs?" Ziva asked in a strained voice.

"If Tony doesn't want to be found, he won't be found. He was always the best agent I worked with. Look all he left behind just to make sure he didn't have to talk to us and we couldn't trace him," Gibbs stated. "Let's go."

Chapter One

Just like he said he would Tony sent a Fedex after two weeks to Vance to tell him where to forward his retirement papers. When Vance saw DiNozzo's name on the Fedex envelope, he ripped it open. _My best team has been acting like a shell of itself since he left, so let's see where he has landed. _

It was a handwritten note saying sorry for the trouble. He apologized for the handwritten letter, but said he was too busy lately to waste time trying to get his printer to work then Vance read the address where to send the materials. _Detective Captain Anthony DiNozzo, 650 Harrison Avenue, District D-4, Major Crimes Unit, Boston MA. 02116. (617) 555-1231 _Two weeks and he came up with a gig in a major city police department as a Detective Captain. Vance shook his head out of astonishment. _I always did underestimate him. _

He walked out of his office stopping at Cynthia's desk. He wrote down Tony's information then told her to have personnel send his retirement papers there. Once that was done, he strolled down the stairs to see his best team with their heads down and working. A TAD, Emily Shore, sat in Tony's seat. She was quiet. The whole bullpen was too quiet without DiNozzo. _He was a pain in the ass, but, at least, there was life down here._ Vance had to admit that even other teams seem to miss DiNozzo and his movie quotes, flirting and pranks. _The team spirit will return in time. I hope. _

"Gibbs," he said.

Gibbs slowly lifted his head from reading report and looked at Vance: "Yes, director."

"Is there anything you need from DiNozzo?" he asked.

It was like someone had thrown a live grenade into the bullpen. Ziva's head shot up and looked over at Gibbs and McGee almost fell out of his chair turning away from his computer.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I have his address and phone number. I'm sending his retirement papers and comp time to him. I can forward anything else if you want."

"I still have a damned outstanding report I need from him from his last case with us," growled Gibbs.

"That sounds like something you need to clear up with him over the phone. Write this down," Vance said. "Detective Captain Anthony DiNozzo, District D-4, Major Crime Unit, 617-555-1231. Call him and get that straightened out. Tell him I won't send his papers unless his does."

Vance strolled away. Gibbs ignored his agents who stared at him. He read the title, name, and telephone number then he took the paper and folded it and put it in his wallet. Next, Gibbs stood up and barked: "I'm getting coffee then seeing Ducky."

"Yes, Boss," said McGee.

Gibbs stormed out of the bullpen to the elevator then disappeared. Ziva stood up and walked over to McGee's desk. He looked up at her with a mix of surprise and awe.

"Detective Captain DiNozzo of the Major Crime Unit in Boston, that's actually impressive," said McGee.

"He has a job so quickly and it seems a good one, yes?" said Ziva.

"I have to tell Abby about this. She has been crying on my shoulder about Tony since he left. Maybe this will stop her tears," he said.

"Why? Does it bring him back?"

"No, but it shows her that he doesn't need us anymore and that he's doing fine," McGee said.

"No, it does not. It merely proves he is good at his job. We were his family, McGee," Ziva argued with more passion that he seen from her in weeks. Two weeks to be exact.

McGee knew she was having trouble with her relationship with Ray lately. _I wonder if there is a correlation between Tony leaving and her recent troubles with Ray. Probably not. Why look for trouble when there isn't any? _

"I still should tell Abby," he said.

"Let me, McGee. You have many senior field agent things to do," she said.

"Sure, why not? I am swamped with paperwork. I don't know how Tony never had anything to do because I have piles of paperwork to do," he complained.

Ziva walked to the elevator then took it down to the labs. She entered Abby's lab to hear some loud metal band being played loudly. For the second week in a row, Abby was dressed all in black from skirt to knee socks to t shirt. She saw Ziva and turned off the music then jumped off her stool. Next, she ran and gave her a big hug.

"Ziva, I miss Tony so much. I am willing to forgive him for not saying goodbye just even to hear his voice again," she pouted.

"Vance got a letter today from him…."

"Really, is he coming home?" she yelled.

"It was with his new job's phone number and address," she told Abby.

"Okay, what is he? No, no, no, let me guess," she said. "Part of a security company. No, money is good but Tony hates desk jobs. Did he join another federal agency?"

"Detective Captain Anthony DiNozzo, Major Crime Unit, Boston Police Department," Ziva said then closed her head and stopped herself from losing her temper. _Why is it Tony who brings out such extreme emotions in me_?

"He's a cop again. Of course, he's a cop. He loved being cop. The only thing he loved more was us," she said then she started to cry.

"No, Abby, don't cry again. He's not worth it," Ziva said as she hugged her friend regretting the words the second they left her mouth.

Abby broke away from her, wiped her eyes and glared at Ziva then said: "He's not worth it. Ziva, this is Tony we are talking about. He'd die for you. Do you mean it?"

Ziva allowed her own tears to flow: "No, Abby, I don't. I miss him, too."

The two women hugged each other trying to give each other consolation. McGee walked into the lab and saw this tableau and blanched. _I liked Tony, but all this for him. Abby loved him like a brother, but I didn't realize it was like her favorite brother and Ziva seems to have done more than just like him. _Without saying a word he backed out of the lab ad returned to his desk.

"So, Anthony has landed solidly on his feet. This much I can applaud, Jethro. I'm glad he's found a new home," Ducky sighed.

"It's not a home; it's a job," Gibbs growled then took a sip of coffee.

"I hope it turns into more than a job for him, though. He has always been a boy in search for three things: a parent, a home, and love. I think he thought he found some of that here, but then he decided he had to leave to find it," said Ducky.

"Because of me, Ducky," Gibbs admitted.

"No, Jethro, he left because of circumstances and misunderstandings. There is no one he respects more than you and no one he loves more than Ziva. He left here because he had lost his sense of you and her. It's a shame that so many silly things got in the way," Ducky philosophized.

"Like my rules," Gibbs said.

"Like some of your rules," smiled Ducky. "As if you or anyone in this world could make a rule control the human heart. Silly."

"I have to agree with you, Duck."

"Well, there is one misunderstanding cleared up."

"That doesn't do a lot of good now, does it?" Gibbs fumed.

"Being as old as I am there is one thing I have come to learn: what goes around comes around. I believe you and Anthony will have a chance to settle matters. Boston is not that far away."

"I hope you're right, Duck."

Chapter two

His cousins townhouse was four stories, the fourth being a solarium with a marble floors, a rather large telescope, and a large curved clear glass skylight. Tony had a room on the second floor. It was a decent sized bedroom, just a bit smaller than his DC apartment, with a walk-in closet, which fit all of Tony's wardrobe and shoes.

Surprisingly, he and Simon got along famously. Simon liked having the company, especially when Tony was willing to go clubbing with him for cougars, since Simon admitted that his cousin was more handsome and slighter more charming than himself.

"Good morning, old chap, you are looking rather seriously dressed this morning for work," Simon said as he sat at the breakfast table in the smaller dining room. "Benjamin is making omelets. You should try his crab and mushroom."

Tony was dressed in his Brooks Brothers black suit with a pink Oxford shirt and silk salmon colored tie. His loafers were Italian and his trench coat a London Fog. He sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm meeting a minor Saudi prince and his daughter who are opening a restaurant in Boston, so I thought I'd dress appropriately," Tony said.

"Why are you meeting them? I mean you are a captain and a detective. Don't you have something better to do with your time?" Simon asked.

Benjamin placed the omelet down in front of Simon, who smiled then said: "Do one of these for Tony."

"Yes, sir. I'd be honored to flip an egg for him. My life is fulfilled by doing menial tasks"

Benjamin was six foot and weight no more than hundred twenty-pounds. Along with grey black hair and a Roman nose, his age was somewhere between fifty and seventy. He dressed in a black suit most of the time, even though Simon had no dress code.

With mousy brown hair and a proper English profile, Tony always thought Simon belonged in a 1930s Alfred Hitchcock movie. He smiled at Benjamin, who he was sure had been an assassin in another life. Benjamin went off to cook Tony his omelet.

"One of the prince's wives is American and their son is an American citizen. He is also an Ensign in the Navy and is visiting his father. It seems the Prince has been getting death threat and now his son is getting them. My job is to see if the threats are real."

"You have a fascinating life and to think I was willing to let you live off of me for ten or fifteen years. But I can see why you chose to join the police department and fill your days with fun, frolic and crime," laughed Simon.

"To make matters worse this Ensign's best friend is the son of a powerful Boston Senator. Ensign William Byron. He is joining his friend. This thing has politics written all over it," said Tony.

"Makes you wish you had never left DC, doesn't it?" laughed Simon.

"I wouldn't say that."

"What has it been: three months?"

"Fifteen weeks which is more than three months, thank you very much," he answered.

"What time is your meeting?" his cousin said

"One o'clock at the Marriot on the waterfront. The restaurant is going to be located in the Marriot," he answered then he looked at his watch. "I have a newly minted detective assigned to MCU picking me up in a car in an hour. What's the weather for today?"

"Let's see, this is Boston," he said as he skimmed the newspaper on his i-Pad. "Cloudy, windy, chance of rain and fifty degrees. Welcome to October. I think I might go to Bermuda after Halloween. I love trick or treating."

"Cousin, you have the life," Tony said.

"I know I do. Don't pout, I offered you a chance to live in the same style."

"Sorry, I like being a cop."

Tony didn't mind his new job, although there wasn't enough investigating for him to do personally. He decided he got this job partially because of his resume and partially because of his looks and wardrobe. He was the darling of the media for MCU cases and he acted as the number two man at MCU to Superintendent Evan Hass, who was more politician than cop.

In three months he had managed to improve MCU closure rate from sixty- six to eighty just by fixing some personnel problems and structural problems. Commissioner Eileen Foley loved him, which meant Evan Hass loved him.

Tony had his driver, Detective Mickey Kaye, let him off in front of the Marriot. He walked along the brick pavement to the waterside of the hotel where the restaurant was located and Prince Arif Bin Waleed, his daughter Janna Bin Waleed, his son Ensign Michael Waleed, Ensign William Byron, and several others waited for him. Reaching the glass façade of the restaurant Tony looked at the Condos and townhouses on the Boston Harbor then turned to enter the restaurant when an explosion blew him into the air. With his awareness and senses still intact he saw the grey, threatening sky above him until he hit a cast iron railing which flipped him over and plunged him into the cold Boston harbor.

As he sunk beneath the water, his mind started to succumb to his injuries and lose consciousness. The restaurant was in chaos and people were screaming and trying to make sense of what had happened, while one of the few people who could truly help the situation settled peacefully in the water. The last thing he thought of before he completely blacked out was just one name: Ziva.

Gibbs sat at his desk looking introspective. For some reason he woke up this morning thinking about Tony and all they had gone through. Tony's number was still in his wallet on a folded piece of paper that he never called. He looked over at Ziva, who arrived looking tired and upset this morning, then glanced at McGee, who looked overworked and stressed out. He didn't bother looking at the newest Tad since he didn't even bother to memorize his name yet.

"Morning, Ziva," McGee greeted her.

She sat down at his desk when her cell phone rang. Throwing her bag down, she fished out her cell phone and answered it.

"Agent David."

"_It's me, Ray. I called to apologize about this morning." _

"I do not want to talk about it," she responded trying to keep her voice low so no one would hear her.

Gibbs glanced over at Ziva and smiled. He knew from the tone of her voice she was trying of Agent Ray Cruz.

"_I didn't mean to give you the impression that NCIS is a ineffective little agency. It just that I believe you have skills that would be better served somewhere else, like the CIA," _he explained.

"For some reason I do not trust the CIA and, Ray, I think that I do not trust you as a partner."

"_This is about DiNozzo, isn't it? Somehow you are missing that baboon. Come on, Ziva, the past is the past, let go of the idiot." _

"Ray," she paused as her voice was on the verge of yelling. "You are an idiot. Make sure you are not in my apartment when I come home."

"_Fine, but we will talk later," _he hung up.

Gibbs shook his head at the dramatic ending of Ziva's call then his phone rang. He answered.

"Gibbs," he said.

"_Gibbs check out Znn breaking news. I have a feeling this is going to fall in our lap and I need to know if you want it," _Vance said_._

_"_I'll check," he said then hung up. "McGee. The Flatscreen, Znn now!"

McGee brought Znn up on the flat screen. Ziva and Gibbs got out of their seats and stood in front of the screen while McGee turned in his chair. An image of chaos and destruction appeared in the screen as fire trucks and police trucks close in on the scene of the crime.

"We aren't sure yet, Jane, if this is a terrorist act or an attempt on Prince Bin Waleed's life. What we are sure is that a great deal of damage to the Marriot and the Prince's restaurant have had great damage done to them."

"Bob, do you know if the Prince is alive?" the anchor asked.

"Prince Ben Waleed and his daughter are not seriously injured but they have been rushed to Mass General as a precaution and for protection. We do know there are many dead, including the Prince's son, Naval Ensign Waleed and his close friend, who is the son of Senator Bryon of Massachusetts, Ensign Byron may have be in serious condition. His body was just loaded on to and ambulance."

"Looks like Tony is going to have his hands filled in Boston," said McGee.

"Wait, wait, Zoom in on the water over there," instructed Bob to his cameraman. "They are pulling out a body from the harbor."

The image on the screen was of a fully clothed man, who seemed to have all the life of a ragdoll. The camera zoomed in the man just as his face was turned to the camera. Even with blood covering his face, Ziva and Gibbs could see it was Tony. Ziva took in a painful breath as Gibbs rubbed his face red with his right hand.

"I believe that is Captain DiNutso of Major Crime Unit that they just took out of the water," Bob yelled. "He looks badly injured, maybe not even alive."

"McGee, mute him," barked Gibbs.

The sound was muted. The camera stayed trained on Tony as he was pulled onto dry land then put on a gurney. Gibbs looked over at Ziva to see her body was shaking. _Of course, she was affected badly. She had a sister die in front of her in a suicide bombing and now she sees man who means a great deal to her injured in a bombing. _

"Ziva, are you all right?" Gibbs asked.

"I am fine, Gibbs," she said as she watched Tony being loaded in an ambulance. _We can't lose Tony. I can't lose Tony. He is… my partner. _

Vance came down the stairs and looked at Gibbs with great concern.

"SecNav has already called me. He wants my best team investigating the ensign's death and the bombing. Am I sending you?" asked Vance.

"Damn right you are," Gibbs answered.

"Pack your bags and take a plane down there. I'll have a hotel reservations and a car waiting for you by the time you land. Fight the FBI on this."

"I will," Gibbs said.

Vance leaned and said in a whisper: "If your boy lives after that blast, he'll be involved in this. I want his help on this, Gibbs. As you have told me countless time in the past, he is a great agent. Try to get along with him. We need him."

"I hear you, Leon."

Vance started to walk away then he stopped and looked at Gibbs, who was packing up to leave: "Give, DiNozzo, my best. Tell him he is missed."

"I will, Leon."

Chapter Three

Tony woke up at Mass General feeling like a truck hit him. Oxygen was being fed through a tube in his nose and he noticed he had antibiotics and saline solution being fed to him in IVs. An attractive nurse noticed he was awake.

"Hi handsome," she said.

"How am I?" he said with a raspy voice.

"Well, to start with a lot of little pieces of glass and a few big pieces were dug out of your body. You're lucky that the little pieces were in your face. They won't leave any permanent damage."

"What else?"

"Two Broken ribs, slight concussion, bruises, and some water in your lungs which happen to be damaged lungs," she said. "That's why you are being fed oxygen and antibiotics. We can't have you getting pneumonia and dying on us."

"Thanks, sweetheart," Tony smiled.

"I got a Det. Maurice Kane outside wanting to see you. Are you up to it?"

"Send him in," Tony said.

Maurice Kane had been a Green Beret for six years and a cop for twenty. When most people looked at him and his crew cut brown hair, the start of a pot belly on a once very athletic six foot frame, and a face that registered three emotions: annoyance, anger, and amusement. He entered hospital room to see DiNozzo attempting to sit up, so he walked over and handed him the remote which adjusted the bed.

"Thanks, candy Kane," Tony said.

From day one Tony liked to tease Kane and Kane found he didn't mind it so much. The new captain had some strange ways but he knew he could trust the man.

"The city is in chaos and the commissioner, mayor and Hass can't wait for you to get well to deal with all the shit hitting the fans," Kane chewed his words.

"They love me, they really love me," coughed Tony.

"How long are you going be laid up?"

"No more than a day or three."

"You got any orders until then," Kane said.

"Here's what I want: I want you, and only you, to put together a four man team and start investigating this. Don't let the FBI get you off track or any other fed agency," Tony ordered.

The nurse came back in the room carrying a needle.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, I want some clothes ready for when I can leave and a new driver, too."

The nurse started to unloaded the medicine in the needle into one of his IVs: "You are going to sleep now, Handsome. Sweet dreams."

Tony felt his eyes get heavy and the world shrink until it was a single black dot.

There was no way that they were going to be able get evidence on their own and Gibbs knew it. They needed to partner with the Boston Police and be stubborn. Gibbs wearing usually casual clothing made sure his badge was prominent on his belt as he attempted to commandeer a detective.

"NCIS, I'm here to investigate the death of Ensign Waleed," he got in the face of one detective.

"Det. Kane, and I don't give a shit what you're here for," Kane barked.

"Well, the Secretary of the Navy and Secretary of Defense give a shit who I investigate," said Gibbs.

"I get it, I get it, you're a fed. My boss was a fed. So what?"

"Is your boss named Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Yeah."

"He used to work for me," said Gibbs.

"Listen, you get his okay on this and I'll play nice with you," Kane said.

Ziva, dressed in jeans, a shirt and wool overcoat, and McGee, dressed in a suite, walked up behind Kane. They waited for Gibbs to give then an order.

"How is Tony doing after that explosion?" asked Gibbs.

Kane suddenly lightened up. _He must like Tony and trust him. I hope Tony still trusts me._

"The captain is beat up pretty bad, but he'll be out of the hospital on this case soon enough," Kane said.

"Listen, I've been to the hospital a dozen times with DiNozzo, how is he?" asked Gibbs.

"Bruises, couple of broke ribs, glass stuck in his body, and the thing the doctors are most worried about is he drank some water so his lungs," said Kane sounding slightly confused by the situation.

"An act of bio-terrorism gave him plague several years ago. He has damaged lungs," said Gibbs.

"That explains why they have him hooked up to antibiotics. They don't want him to get sick," Kane shook his head. "Bio-terrorism."

"Can I see him?" Gibbs asked.

Kane, the ex-Green Beret, understood the need to see a fallen comrade, but he had no power here.

"Sorry, but the superintendent wants DiNozzo on his feet fast. No one is to bother him, except me and the superintendent. I tell you if Jesus came to pay a visit, I'd have say no to Him," Kane said.

"I understand," Gibbs said then nodded to Ziva and McGee and they started to walk away. "We go back to the hotel. McGee, I want you to hack into the Boston Police Departments computer and see what they have so far. Ziva…"

"I can get in to see Tony, Gibbs."

"How?"

"I'll dress up in scrubs and get passed the guards. We are wasting time. We nedd," she said.

All right, just don't get caught," he said.

"Tony always said I was a ninja," she smiled.

After stealing a set of small scrubs from the nurses locker room, Ziva pulled her hair back. She grabbed a blank chart then made her way to Captain DiNozzo's room. Guarding the hall where his room located were two uniformed Boston Police Officers. They looked bored. She walked right by giving them a big smile and getting one in return. After passing his guards, she slipped into Tony's room.

He was lying in his bed asleep looking like a sick little boy. It had been months since she had seen him and never realized just how much she missed him. Walking up to his bed, she gently stroked his right cheek. It felt slightly like sandpaper from the glass from the explosion.

Tony felt someone's cheek on his cheek and open his eyes slightly and saw Ziva standing there beside his bed.

"So you've finally come to kill me in my sleep, Sweetcheeks," he said in a raspy voice.

"If I was here to kill you then you'd be dead already, shu' taf," she said.

"Why are you here, Zi?"

He used the nickname only he used for her. It brought a smile to her face.

"Ensign Waleed and Ensign Byron," she answered honestly. "Don't you want me here, Tony?"

"Not on truth serum this time, Zi; I won't answer you. I don't have to answer you," he said then opened his eyes fully.

Green eyes stared into brown eyes for a moment then Ziva spoke: "I've missed you."

"I don't want to talk about it now," he said then he pushed himself up and sat up. "I take it that Gibbs is here, as well as Tim."

"Yes, but I'd rather talk about us," she said.

"Zi, there is no us. There is a me and there is a you and Ray but there is no you and I. There is no us."

She heard the bitterness in his voice and decided there would be no discussion of CI-Ray.

"Yes, there is Tony. You were my partner."

"Partners change. Sinatra even sang a song: _Change Partner_," he said sadly then he sighed. "I can't lie to you, Zi. I'll admit it now so we can get beyond this and move on. I loved you. I realized that I had loved you for far too long. Hell, I may even still love you. But things conspired to keep us apart. It's not your fault; it's probably my fault. I've got a lot of bats flying around in my belfry."

"Tony, please don't say anymore," she pleaded.

"I know you need BPD help for your investigation. I'll talk to Det. Kane. We'll get NCIS onboard with our investigation," he said. "Your job is done here."

"Tony, you are being difficult," she said.

"I left Ziva. I left NCIS and I left you. This isn't supposed to be easy," he said.

The door opened and Simon came in carrying a garment bag.

"Cousin, I brought you a change of clothes. Benjamin picked them out," Simon said then noticed Ziva. "My nurses never looked so good as this one."

"Simon, this is Ziva from NCIS."

"Oh, the old Navy job," he smiled.

Ziva noticed that the smile was similar to Tony's, though not as charming.

"Is she the one you are pining for?" he asked Tony.

"Please, Simon. It's been a tough few days. I want to get out of here."

"I know. The phone calls we have gotten. Because of you I have a date with several local news women. Thank you, my dear cousin. I owe you and intend on paying my debt," he laughed.

"You are related to each other," Ziva smiled.

"Simon Paddington, I am Tony's English cousin, though I'm an American citizen now," Simon introduced himself.

"Cousins? I take it you are cousins on his mother's side," she said.

"Paddington to Paddington," he said. "Old Tone and I used to share everything as lads."

"Everything?" smiled Ziva.

"Even dates. Tony doesn't date any longer, though, so we don't do that. He works, but no dates. Women throw themselves at his feet, but he ignores them. It's sad," he said.

"I need to get dressed," Tony said.

"Tone, have you been okayed by the doctors?" asked Simon.

"I'm done with the antibiotics and I need to get on this case before the FBI comes in and butchers it," he said.

A nurse came into the room. She looked at Ziva and Simon and shook her head then looked at Tony: "Do you keep any rules?"

"Not anymore," he smiled then glanced at Ziva, who blushed.

"I have your Against Medical Advice papers here for you to sign."

"Thanks, Doris," said Tony. "You are the best."

"Remember, handsome, don't push it. Your lungs are okay, but not great. If you get a cold, then see a doctor immediately. I don't want to see you back here," she said then handed him a medical device to blow into in order to increase your lung strength and an inhaler.

"Toys," he said.

"Use the inhaler if you feel your lungs giving you trouble then use the other contraption every morning to strengthen your lungs," she said.

"I owe you flowers and candy, Doris."

"You're a charmer all right, Handsome," she said then left.

"I should go and let you get dress," Simon said. "Oh, Benjamin is willing to drive you for a day or two. He was former SAS in his callow youth. He likes you."

"I'll take a ride from him to District 4-D and that's all."

"See you later, Lovely Ziva," Simon said then left.

Tony stood up and then turned his back to Ziva: "Can you untie so I can get dressed?"

She undid the knots of his hospital gown. As the flimsy fabric fell aside she saw the bruises on his body and had a urge to take him in her arms and hug him. Tony ignored her presence and started to get dressed.

"Simon, tell Benjamin he has excellent taste," he said to himself as he took a charcoal grey three piece suit from Gieves and Hawkes out of his bag. The shirt he chose was a light blue linen men's dress shirt that would feel good against his battered skin. Finally, he chose a salmon colored silk tie and his Bruno Magli black loafers.

Carefully, Tony got dressed. Ziva could see him struggle through the pain of getting until he finally got frustrated and turned on her: "Enjoying the show?"

"May I help you, Tony?" _Please, let me help you._

"I don't think that is a good idea," he growled and managed to get the rest of his clothes and then slip on the loafers. "Shit, I don't have a weapon or my badge."

He walked into the hallway and barked at the uniformed cop and said: "I need a badge and a service revolver."

"Yes, sir."

Ziva didn't know how but she was going to spend some time with him and work things out. She wasn't going back to DC until they had worked things out. Tony stormed back into the room.

"Kane will talk to Gibbs, so you can tell Gibbs he'll get full cooperation with the Boston PD."

"Thank you, Tony."

"Just doing my job."

Chapter four

Tony stood in front of Superintendent Hass' desk with Det. Kane beside him. Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee waited out in the MCU bullpen, which was nothing more than a bunch of empty desks since the detectives were all out on cases.

"Are you sure about this NCIS?" Hass asked.

"They're good at what they do and they have god resources," Tony said, "and they don't like taking credit for things." _Hass should like that._

"We have to work with the FBI, too," said Hass. "They want to take the lead."

"They can lead but we won't follow," said Tony.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Hass.

"I recommend let the FBI deal with our Counter Terrorism Task Force the commissioner set up, while we work the case in our own way," said Tony. "We'll take it from the angle of the dead Ensign and the Senator's son in a coma."

"Good, I like that, DiNozzo," Hass smiled.

Kane looked at DiNozzo and nodded. He liked how this man worked.

"Get going, DiNozzo," Hass said then he called: "Oh, The Prince wants to see you."

"Where is he?"

"He has a suite at the Ritz Carlton. See him now," said Hass.

"On it, Superintendent," Tony said and he and Kane exited his office.

Before speaking to the NCIS agents, Tony stopped to talk to Kane.

"They'll be in your hands, Killer," he said. "They're good people and competent so take good care of them."

"Why do you keep calling me Killer?" asked Kane starting to get annoyed.

"You know from the movie the Ninth Configuration. Killer Kane played by Stacey Keach, directed and written by William Peter Blatty. Great movie," Tony waxed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Captain."

"You and the rest of the world. Do I have a new driver, yet? The old driver let me float in the harbor. He stayed in the car the whole time."

"Yeah, a driver and car are waiting outside for you now."  
>"Good, Killer," he smiled, his green eyes flashing with amusement.<p>

Tony now walked up to Gibbs, Ziva and McGee. McGee nodded at him and smiled: "Hey, Tony."

"McGee, or is it Senior Field agent McGee?"

"Yeah, it's that and Special Agent McGee," he smiled.

"I owe you a gift then," Tony said.

"That's okay, Tony."

Tony smiled: "We have six dead bodies. I told our ME to put Ensign Waleed aside for Ducky."

"I'll have the body shipped…"

"You'll have Ducky shipped down here. He can stay with me at my cousin's place. There is plenty of room," he said. "Also, we have a ton of evidence, and our people are overworked on a many other cases. We will provide Abby with her own table if you want to bring her down."

"Can she stay with you and your cousin, also?" asked McGee.

"I think she's better off with you, Tim," Tony smiled. "Now Kane will take care of you from here on. I have to see Prince Ben Waleed."

Tony took off before any other words could be exchanged. Outside of the District building on Harrison Avenue, a young detective with black hair and olive skin with his badge hanging around his neck leaning against a Lexus. _Nice car and a so-so driver. Warehouse for Men's suit. Yuck._

_"_You waiting for Captain DiNozzo?" he yelled at the driver.

_"_Yeah," the young detective answered.

_"_You're name?"

_"_Antonio Demarco," he said.

"Great," sighed Tony as he opened the back door to get in. "Take me to the Ritz."

"Why not?"

Prince Ben Waleed's had a permanent at the Ritz which overlooked the Boston Public Gardens. Tony was led into security guard dressed in a Savile Row suite to the Prince, who wore a pinstriped suite. Ben Waleed was seated on a plush sofa. He stood up when Tony entered. He noticed that the prince held to prayer beads in his right hand.

"Captain DiNozzo, I apologize for your injuries," he said in an accent that showed an Oxford education.

"Prince Ben Waleed, you have nothing to apologize for. But I do have to offer my condolences. I wish we could have prevented the death of your son," Tony sincerely said.

"You are too kind," he sat down and offered a seat to Tony.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked Tony.

"My injuries are almost healed."

"Good," The Prince said the paused to put his prayer beads in his suite jacket pocket. "My ex-wife, my son's wife, wishes his killers found, which means his autopsy can go through without interference based on religious practices."

"I have a ME who shows the greatest respect to the deceased brought in to perform the autopsy," Tony told him.

"This pleases me," he attempted a smile but he wasn't ready for one. "I will be leaving for London tomorrow, but the restaurant will open. My daughter is staying in town. She expects you to keep her informed of the investigation."

"I would be glad to," he said.

"Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?"

"I need information on those who died in the explosion."

"Come by tomorrow and my security will supply you with files on them. Anything else?" he asked.

"The death threats, any know enemies, and any enemies you believe that your son might have had," Tony said.

"Tomorrow my security will supply you with everything," he said then stood up and offered Tony his hand to shake.

The two men shook hands and Prince Ben Waleed started to escort him to the door.

"I will let both your mayor and commissioner know that I am very satisfied with you and wish only to deal with you. Do you mind that?"

"I don't mind, your Highness," Tony said.

"Excellent. Thank you, Captain DiNozzo."

Tony shook hands then left the Prince to his grieving.

While Tony had the driver bring him to Mass General in order to check on Ensign Byron and meet with Senator Byron, Kane brought the NCIS agents back to the restaurant and allowed them to go through their process.

"Gibbs," Ziva called her boss. "It looks like the explosion started in the kitchen. None of the kitchen staff survived. The bar protected the prince and his daughter from the blast while we know that Ensign Waleed and Ensign Byron were standing by the kitchen door."

Gibbs looked at Kane: "Did you find the remains of the bomb?"

"We have most of it and it's being worked on as we speak," said Kane.

"McGee, make sure you get measurements. I want Abby to do a recreation. Get detailed list injuries of our vics, also," Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, Boss," McGee replied.

"How long did you work with DiNozzo for?" asked Kane.

"Over ten years," Gibbs answered.

"Was he always so, you know, off the wall? I mean the expensive suits, the movie quotes, the jokes at strange times, then he becomes focused and sees a clue everyone missed," Kane said.

"He used to be even more so," admitted Gibbs.

"Why did he leave NCIS?" Kane asked. "I don't like to pry but usually once a fed always a fed."

"You'd have to ask him because I didn't want him to go," Gibbs answered.

Holding what looked like a trigger for a bomb in her rubber gloved hand, Ziva showed it to Gibbs. A quick perusal told him that had another piece in the puzzle.

"I think this was missed, Gibbs," she said.

He pulled out an evidence bag and put the tripper in it then wrote information on the bag. Gibbs then handed the bag to Kane.

"I'll get this down with the rest of the bomb evidence," he smiled. "Not everyone who works for us is a genius."

"Where exactly does Dinozzo live?" asked Gibbs.

"Back Bay on Commonwealth Avenue. I'm talking a big money area. Simon Paddington owns a townhouse that some people would call a mansion."

"Well, he's putting our ME up there," said Gibbs.

"When he gets here, I'll drive you to pick him up and then deliver him to DiNozzo's place."

Ensign Byron was in ICU in a coma from a head injury. Tony stood at a window looking at the young ensign. If it wasn't for all the machines monitoring him, he looked like he was merely asleep. According to the doctors his brain was swelling and they were doing everything they could to bring down the swelling, which would increase the cases of him coming out of coma. Senator Byron and his wife looked like a Senator and wife as casted by Hollywood. He was handsome and squared jaw and she was beautiful and blond hair.

With a secret service agent at his side, he was introduced to Senator Byron.

"Goddamn, Captain DiNozzo, I want whoever did this caught and punished right now. Don't waste any more of my time," the senator demanded.

"We are working on that, sir, as best as we can," Tony answered. _Nothing I say or do is going to satisfy this man, so I might as well take it. _

"Work faster and better. The FBI tells me that they are already tracking leads on potential links with terrorist groups," he said.

"I wasn't aware of that," admitted Tony. _Tell me the FBI aren't dragging out their usual suspects. _

"What are you and your men doing then?" demanded Senator Byron.

"We are developing our own leads and suspects," Tony said.

"That's not enough. I expect much more than that. I expect the bastard who did this."

The bastard not bastards. Interesting slip of the tongue there by the Senator.

Out of the corner of his eye Tony looked at the wife of Senator Byron. Her eyes were red and she seemed about to cry again. He reached into his breast pocket and took out a pristine linen handkerchief and handed it to her. With a feeble smile, she took it from him.

"I'm glad you're good for something, captain," the Senator said.

"Prince Ben Waleed has expressed confidence in me. I can speak to the commissioner about removing me from your son's case and work solely on Prince's Ben Waleed's son's death," Tony offered. _You had to open your mouth, DiNozzo. You couldn't just stand there and take it like a man._

"You've met with Prince Ben Waleed?"

"I've just come from his suite. His daughter expects me tomorrow to give her an update and they will be supplying me with information on those who died," he said.

"Well, I expect you to keep me updated, also, Captain DiNozzo."

"Yes, sir."

Tony walked away from the senator and his wife. As he got to the desk area, he stopped to talk to one of the nurses on duty.

"Hello," he flashed a smile and his ID, "Captain DiNozzo. I was just wondering if you know if the hospital has ordered any extra security for Ensign Byron?"

The attractive nurse looked into Tony's green eyes and said: "I haven't a clue, but for you I'd find out."

"Here," he said and took out one of his cards and gave it to her. "Tell security to send up some guards to ICU to watch over him. If there is a problem with have them call me. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Be seeing you," he said then headed for the elevator.

Chapter Five

After returning to his office to do two hours worth of paperwork that caught him up for the week, Tony had his driver finally bring him home. Letting himself into the townhouse, he heard voices emanating from the living, so he walked over to the antique table where Benjamin placed the mail after retrieving it. Looking through the mail he listened to his cousin and the voices spying on them.

"My sister Ellen and I have tried to spend as much of our inheritance as we can, yet we are still worth 60 million pounds and Tony shares in a percentage of that wealth through his mother. I mean he never actually had to ask to stay in this house, since half of this place is owned by him," Simon told him.

Tony closed his eyes. _I've tried to keep my finances out of everybody's life including my own, but Simon loves to talk about it. _

"Now we know where he got the money for his expensive suits," said McGee.

Damn it, Simon. Why don't you just show them my bank statement and why my father never closes our joint account? He want to get to my inheritance from my mother.

"He is a bit of a clothes horse, isn't he?" laughed Simon.

"He's ruined more suits during investigations," laughed McGee.

"I'd place Tony's holdings at fifteen million pounds plus this house and a money market account with forty or fifty thousand in it. You know he's always tried to live off just the money market, though and leaves the rest alone. When our Uncle Colin died he refused his share of that inheritance," Simon told them.

Simon keep your mouth shut. Please keep your mouth shut. You don't have to impress them.

"I have found that Anthony has a personality which is constantly hiding itself from people," Ducky offered his opinion.

Gibbs must be sitting there wanting to tell everyone to shut up. I wish he'd head slap Simon.

"I think this place is awesome," said Abby. "It's part museum and part funhouse and you have a solarium."

"Yes, that is because Tony and I bonded over looking at the stars through a telescope on long island as but six year olds. Of course, we also used the telescope to peek through neighbors windows."

"Old school mischief," said Ducky.

"I always wanted Tony to go to Oxford with me, but he chose to attend Ohio State University," Simon said.

"Tony got into Oxford?" said McGee and immediately regretted it.

"Of course he did, Old chap. It runs in the family you see: his great grandfather, his grandfather, and his mother all went to Oxford. Unfortunately, he took the athletic scholarship rather than study with me in England. Have you ever seen any of the old films of Tony playing football?" he asked.

"No, you have those films?" asked Abby excitedly.

"Oh, yes. I purchased copies from the Ohio State many years ago. Whenever Tone is getting on my nerves I play the game against Michigan where his knee is reshaped by a young man. It ended his career, but it never fails to make him quiet for a few days."

"That's cruel," Abby said.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that film," added McGee.

"I have seen Tony injured enough already," said Ziva.

_Ziva is there, too. I need to stop this. _Rolling his neck to loosen up his muscles, he left his trench coat on the table and walked into the living. Seated in the three armed chairs were Simon, Gibbs, and Ducky. Abby and McGee shared the loveseat and Ziva sat alone on the sofa. Everyone had drinks. Simon had been busy.

"This is a surprise," said Tony.

"Dinozzo, it's been awhile," said Gibbs.

"Gibbs."

"Anthony, it's lovely to see you again," said Ducky.

"You, too, Duck."

Abby got up and ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug. He heard her start to cry, so he whispered in her ear: "You can stay here if you wish."

She kissed his cheek and then turned and looked at Simon: "You and I - after dinner in the solarium. I want see your telescope."

She rejoined McGee.

"How is the case going, Tone?"

"Rough," he said. "Now I have to take my medication and get some rest. If it was up to the doctors I'd still be in the hospital. Can you have Benjamin bring me some food in my room?"

"Room or your study? I know you sleep in the study most of the time when you are overworked," Simon said.

"Study. He can leave it at the desk," he said then smiled at everyone in the room and left.

_That was easier than I expected. All the manners my mother taught me as a child work for politeness and to keep people at bay. _He first went into his bedroom and walked into the walk-in closet and got under dress. After that he grabbed a pair of grey sweat pants and his weathered OSU t shirt and put them then opened the door that connected his bedroom to his study and walked in.

Instead of wall to wall DVDs, like one would expect, the study was wall to wall books. The study was built with rich, dark wood. Already waiting for him on the large mahogany desk beside his laptop was a generous piece of lasagna along with several rolls, butter, a glass and three cold beers in a silver ice bucket. Benjamin had been there.

He sat and started to eat. Sterling silver flatware with good old fashion lasagna, it was like being a kid again. At least, Benjamin didn't leave a fine crystal glass for him to drink his beer from. _I should have always known that my mother was the one from true wealth. Senior was always a showoff. He liked prove we had money too much, while my mother just lived as she had been taught to live. _

"Yes, it is right this way," he heard Benjamin's voice. Tony reached over and turned on the desk lamp so there was more light in the room.

The doors opened and Ziva entered with a bottle of beer in her hand. Her hair was down and looked thick and inviting. She was dressed in cargo pants, and a loose fitting button down shirt that had several buttons already undone. _God, I missed seeing her every day. Talk about a bad case of unrequited love. _

"Thank you, Benjamin," she said politely with a sly smile on her lips. _He and I are going to have this out tonight. No more games and no more running. _

"What are you doing in my study, Zi?" he asked.

"Visiting," she said then walked up beside, took his fork and sampled his lasagna. "That is good."

"My recipe and Benjamin's culinary skills," he told her.

"You left me, Tony," Ziva whispered. "That hurt me."

"I knew you'd get over it, Ziva. You had Ray to hold your hand," he said. _I sound like a jealous ex-lover. _

She took a sip of her beer: "Maybe Ray wasn't enough to stop the pain you caused me by leaving."

She leaned up against his desk, as he played with his lasagna. With a smile on her lips she stole his fork and had some more of his lasagna.

"Lasagna has grown on me. I never liked it that much, but now I love it," she said then handed him back his fork. "You left a great deal behind, Tony."

"You heard, Simon, I can afford it. Eventually, I'll rebuy all my favorite movies and TV series," he smiled.

"You left that picture you took of me in Paris behind," she goaded him.

"Some things were too painful to take so I left them," he admitted.  
>He pushed his chair back from the desk. Before he could do anything else, Ziva was sitting in his lap. Her arms went around his neck, Hesitantly at first their lips met then the floodgate of emotions opened and he grabbed her hair with his right hand and they started to passionately and deeply kiss. This continued until Tony winced in pain.<p>

"What's wrong, yakiri," she asked him.

"My ribs. I have two broken ribs," he said.

"Then we need more room," she said.

"Zi, why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to. I let you leave, Tony. I didn't want you to leave."

"What about Ray?"

"Yakiri, you are my partner, not just at work, but in life, and you had to leave for me to realize it," she kissed him again.

Without little effort but some pain, he picked her up and in his arms and carried her into his bedroom. Once in the bedroom he laid her down on his bed and stood over her for a few minutes.

"Are we going to do this?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I don't know if I'll be able to let you go after this," he said.

"Then don't," she smiled.

Tony's phone went off in the middle of the night. The ringer was the theme from _Hawaii Five-O_. It was about to play for the second time when Ziva reached for it and handed it to Tony.

"DiNozzo," he answered it.

"Captain, It's Kane."

"Hey, Killer, what is up?"

"I got a call from the forensics people and, well, the bomb was made by Danny Moore."

"Are you sure?" he asked as the weight of the world suddenly got heavier on his shoulders.

"The trigger was his signature. It looks like the Southie Irish Mob is involved in this somehow," said Kane.

"You had to ruin my sleep, Killer, didn't you?"

"I knew you'd want to know."

"Tomorrow you and I are taking a trip into Southie. DeMarco can drive us," Tony said.

"What time, captain?"

"Noon. I'll be in my office. Or not. You'll find me, Kane."

"I know."

Tony hung up then he got out of bed and sat on the edge. Ziva moved behind him and wrapped her naked body around him giving him warmth.

"You have a lead?" she purred.

"On the bomb."

"Bad news?"

"Irish Mafia bomb maker," he said. "I was hoping not to have to stir up too much trouble."

"That is not your way, though," she whispered in his ear then start nibbling on it.

"Are you trying to distract me, Ms. David?"

"Yes," she laughed. "Is it working?"

"Oh, yeah."

It was five in the morning and he quietly got dressed in his closet. When he exited Ziva was wrapped in the blanket snoring away. _I can't let her go back to DC. I got to keep her in my life. _Tying his tie, he slipped in his on his black blazer over his black vest. His pants were light grey, and his shirt was blue to which he added a light pink tie, just to have some color. Once he had slipped on 9mm. Berretta with fifteen round clip. On his other hip he had to spare clips. Round everything off with a nice pair of black leather Gucci lace up Oxford shoes.

Tony headed downstairs using the back stairs so he can make some coffee and have some time alone to think. As he approached the kitchen he heard the clinking of mugs hitting together. Someone was already in the kitchen. Sticking his head into the kitchen he saw Gibbs brewing coffee.

"Good morning, Dinozzo," Gibbs said without looking up at him.

"Good morning, Gibbs."

Suddenly, Abby, dressed in all black PJs, came shuffling into the kitchen: "I need caffeine."

"Sit Abs," Gibbs said then Abby sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder falling back to sleep.

"Is there a kettle of water on for tea?" Ducky asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I already have the kettle on the stove for you, Duck," said Gibbs.

"I check the pantry for teas," he said then walked over to the pantry and started to looked through the boxes and cans of teas.

"Did you think I would miss you?" Ziva whispered in his ear causing Tony to jump out of his skin and Gibbs to smirk.

"I forgot about your ninja skills," he said.

She walked into the kitchen wearing his OSU t shirt and sweat pants. Gibbs looked at her attire then looked at DiNozzo. Ziva defiantly stood there and said: "He is no longer a co-worker, yes?"

"I'm not saying anything," he said.

"Good. I am going to make breakfast for us all," Ziva said. "Everybody go into the dining room."

"The larger dining room or the small one?" asked Gibbs with a smirk.

"Small," she answered.

"Let me show you where everything is?" Tony said.!~`1

"Sir, you don't know where everything is," commented Benjamin, who now stood behind Tony, causing him to jump out of his skins.

"Benjamin, what a surprise," said Tony.

"Miss Ziva, do you want to make omelets or pancakes or…"

"I was thinking breakfast crepes," she smiled.

"I think this one is a keeper, sir," Benjamin said to Tony.

"Oh, she is a keeper," he said causing her to blush slightly.

He walked up to her, took her in his arms, and kissed her.

"Come on, Anthony, you must show me where the small dining room is," said Ducky.

"Sure, Duck."

"I must say that I love your'' home, dear boy."

"Thanks, Duck."

Chapter Six

The choices of crepes ranged from sausage crepe to maple apple crepes to bacon mushroom egg crepe. Tony ate two crepes, which Ziva picked for him, took his meds and sipped his coffee. Midway through breakfast McGee and Simon joined them. Both men had attempted to keep up with Abby as she drank Champagne and star watched most of the night.

"You look green, McGee," said Gibbs.

"I'm fine, Boss."

"Probie, I thought I taught you better how to deal with the morning after," Tony remarked.

"Busy day today, McGee, you better eat up," Abby said as she scoffed down her third fruit based crepe.

Tony received a text message. He read it. _Explosive was homemade C-4. Superintendent wants to call it an act of terrorism. _Tony sighed, as he shielded his green eyes to hide his frustration. He dialed a local TV news anchor.

"Doug, it's Tony DiNozzo" he said.

"Hey, DiNozzo, are you doing okay," he responded.

"I'm doing fine. I hear you got a quote from Superintendent Hass. I'd like to amend it," he said.

"Will you do a Sunday afternoon show?"

"I do the interview show on Sunday," Tony agreed.

"Amend the quote."

"The act of violence perpetrated several days ago against Prince Ben Waleed can only be viewed as an act of cowardice meant to terrorize individuals and a city. We will not let that happen. How's that sound?"

"Great, Tony. See you Sunday."

He hung up and looked at the Gibbs.

"We have a lead on the explosive. It was homemade C-4 and the trigger was the signature of Danny Moore of South Boston and Belfast. I'm going into Southie to talk to him today," he explained. "After that Janna Ben Waleed expects me at her suite where her security will have files for me on the dead and those who wanted the price dead."

"In the spirit of cooperation, I expect one of my agents to go with you today," Gibbs said.

Tony looked at Gibbs then McGee, who looked he wanted to vomit.

"Ziva, you're with Tony. Protect his six," Gibbs ordered.

"My pleasure," she said.

"McGee get Abby to their forensic lab to get to work," Gibbs ordered McGee.

"Yes, Bossman," saluted Abby, but he ignored her.

"I'm going to get dressed," announced Ziva.

She got up and left the table stopping to let Abby catch up with her.

"I'll take you to the body, Ducky," said Gibbs.

"Thank you, Jethro," said Ducky.

"I'm going back to bed," said Simon, who got up and strolled away.

Gibbs looked at DiNozzzo and said: "I will be getting my agent back, won't I?"

"Ziva makes her own decisions, Gibbs. She's the one to answer that question," he said.

"Do you love her, Anthony?" asked Ducky, acting as the concerned grandfather.

"Completely, Duck," Tony answered. "If you'll excuse me, I have to make a few phone calls."

Tony left the two men to finish up their breakfast.

"Good," Ducky smiled to himself.

"You're not helping, Duck," said Gibbs.

"It depends on your point of view, Jethro," Ducky said then took a sip of his tea. "Anyway, you should not have let your best agent get away in the first place."

"DiNozzo?"

"At least, DC and Boston aren't too far away from each other."

"And there's plenty of water for someone to sail a boat," added Gibbs with a smile.

"I know I wouldn't mind taking a vacation here," Ducky said.

"I always did like Fenway Park," Gibbs said.

One of the benefits of living in such a city like Boston, Tony thought, was the ability to take walks to clear your head and still be easily found and easily retrieved. Like early colonial cities and many European towns, Boston was walkable. With his wool overcoat on to protect him from the chill of a late October grey day, he and Ziva strolled along the Public Garden walking around the pond where the duck boats paddle.

"This is a pretty city," she said.

"How would you like to live here?" he asked her looking at a young child feeding pieces of bread to some hearty pigeons, while his nanny watched.

"Is that a proposal of something, Tony?"

"Partners should be together, don't you think?"

"Yes, I do," she said then she suppressed a smile. "If I were to stay what would I do here?"

"You're an American citizen, Ziva, what would like to do? Teach? Remain in law enforcement? Open a dojo? Raise a child?" he replied.

_Raise a child? Tony and I having a child; I like that idea. _She slipped right her arm through his left arm: "I would like to be useful and I wouldn't mind considering having and raising a child."

"I could probably find a job for a highly qualified federal investigator," he said.

"I'd like a job where I wear my clothes not a uniform," she smiled.

"Oh, that narrows things," he laughed. "With your Mossad and NCIS background, I'd think a job working for the City of Boston Counter Terrorism Task Force."

"Would we work together?" she asked.

"At times. My MCU does have a role in Counter Terrorism in this city," he nodded.

"What about, Gibbs?"

"We can name of first child after him. How's that?" he stopped and looked into her eyes. "Will you be my partner and stay with me?"

"I have no intention of leaving, my love," she said.

He was about to kiss her when he noticed Det. Kane walking over the bridge that hung over the duck pond.

"We have company," he said then they started to stroll towards Kane.

"What is it, Killer?"

"I talked to some officers in Southie and they say Danny Moore has been spending a great deal of time in the company of Liam _The Rifleman_ Connors."

"And that means, Killer?"

"Connors is currently in a struggle with Mucka Finn for the leadership of the Irish Mafia. Things have gotten so bad that the Italians in the North End are getting anxious."

"How does this relate to Ben Waleed's restaurant being bombed?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure but I do know that Senator Byron heads a committee investigating the links of the Mafia and terrorism," he said.

"Oh, Killer, our case has suddenly become much murkier," Tony smiled.

"I know, Captain."

"Let's go and talk to Danny Moore."

"Is she coming with us?" Kane asked.

The question brought a smile to his face. If he had his choice, he wouldn't go anyplace without her ever again in his life.

"Killer Kane, Miss David, besides being an excellent NCIS agent, is a trained Mossad agent. I bet that the gentlemen we are going to see have never faced anyone like her She can kick your butt and my butt and their butts then make us a delicious crepe," Tony warned him.

"Okay, I won't ask that question again," Kane laughed then led them to Tony's car.

For most of existence South Boston was considered one of the most Irish Catholic neighborhoods in a city with several Irish Catholic neighborhoods. Densely populated, some of the neighborhood highlights were its many Irish Pubs and churches, as well as beach and Castle Island, where Edgar Allen Poe served in the army at Fort Independence.

For many years there was a joke that this small intense neighborhood produced three kinds of citizens: cops, politicians, and criminals. And the worst of the three was politicians. According to Kane Danny Moore could be found most afternoons drinking his lunch along with Liam Connors and several of his gang at an establishment called the Black Thorne located on West Broadway.

On West Broadway DeMarco parked in front of a pizza place owned and run by a Greek. Ziva, Tony, and Kane got out. Beside the pizza place was the Black Thorne.

"DeMarco, get a pie with extra cheese, sausage and pepperoni and have it waiting in the car for when we get out," he said.

"Sure, captain."

They entered the Black Thorne. For an afternoon the joint was more crowded than he expected. Tony looked around: TV above the bar, jukebox, dart board, tables chairs, a waitress serving corned beef sandwiches; it was a fairly typical Irish Pub. Instinctively, all three made sure their badges were clipped to their belts so that everyone could see who they were.

Kane pointed out Moore and Connors, who were sitting with Tommy Foley, well known muscle for hire, and Evan Heath, a dealmaker.

Ziva said in a low voice: "Who are they?"

"Tell her, Killer," said Tony. "I have to go introduce myself."

With theatrical flair Tony took off his overcoat and strutted over to Connor's table. He tossed his overcoat on an empty chair at an adjoining table then grabbed an empty chair and made room for himself at their table. With a big grin on his face, he went from man to man and looked them in the eye.

"This reminds me of a scene in _The Departed_ or was it _State of Grace_," he started the conversation.

As Ziva and Kane moved slowly closer to him in order to protect his back, Kane whispered: "What is he up to?"

"That's Tony being Tony," she replied.

"I loved Gary Oldman in _State of Grace_. He was real in it. You could almost smell the alcohol on his breath and his greasy hair made you want to shower afterwards," he rambled a little.

"DiNutso, isn't it?" said Connors.

"Actually, I prefer DiNozzo. I like to keep the spelling and the pronunciation close to each other," he smiled "And that's Captain DiNozzo. I'm sorry I have bothered to introduce myself sooner to you."

"No bother," said Connors. His dark blue eyes were cold, almost dead.

"I bet," Tony said then he looked at Danny Moore, who was about five foot five with blond hair and a nervous disposition. In comparison the rest of the men at the table he looked like in was in high school.

"We could play where's Waldo with," Tony laughed and Moore took a sip of his beer.

"What do you want here, Captain DiNozzo?" Connor's asked.

"Well, part of my new job with the Major Crime Unit is being a detective so right now I am detecting," he said.

"And what are you detecting?" asked Connor.

He looked at Moore: "Nervousness." Next he looked at Evan Heath: "Discomfort." Thomas Foley was next: "Annoyance."

Connors picked up his shot glass and downed his whiskey.

Tony smiled: "And, finally, curiosity."

"Care for a drink?"

"Sure," he answered.

Connors waved at the bartender and put up two fingers. In a matter of moments to healthy shots of Irish whiskey were place on the table. Connor took one of the shot glasses and Tony the other. As if they were competing with each other they brought the glasses and shot back the whiskey the slammed down the glasses.

"Can we beer bong next?"

"If you'd like," Connor said then he looked at Kane and Ziva. "Would they like to join us?"

"They're on duty," said Tony.

"Oh," replied Connor. "We can't be tempting officers of the law with apples."

"I would not mind being on duty with her," said Heath.

Before the last word was out of his mouth, Tony slapped him with the back of his hand hard enough to draw blood.

"Respect the badge," he growled at Heath, who glared at him.

Connors chuckled: "Why are you here, DiNozzo?"

I don't annoy this guy; I amuse him. There is something off about him.

"You know the explosion that happened at the Marriot the other day, right?"

"It's all over the TV," he said. "I heard a Senator's son got hurt in it."

Senator's son? What game is he playing with me?

"Well, causing death and damage, it gave me a serious jones to find out who did it and why."

"Really," said Connors.

"Really. So far I've found out that the bomb was made of homemade C-4," he said then looked at Danny Moore. "Where's Waldo?"

Moore looked at him as if he was crazy.

Tony pointed at him and said: "There's Waldo."

Moor looked like he wanted to run, but Connors put a hand on his shoulder.

"Also he found the trigger to the bomb, which just happens to be the signature of one Danny Moore of South Boston and Belfast."

"Danny, have you been bad?" asked Connors.

"Rifleman, this is a fucking misunderstanding. That's all," Moore said.

"The dog ate his C-4," laughed Tony.

"Excuses never sound good, do they?" said Connors.

"No," Tony said then shook his head. "Bombs needs financing, you know? You know how some people finance them."

"How?"

"Illegal cigarettes. You know trucks disappear and then re-appear in states like Virginia, Tennessee, Alabama, where the product is sold for untraceable cash. Oh, and disposable cell-phones. And do you know who likes this gig?"

"Who?" Connors asked with a smile.

"Terrorist groups and organized crime. Not that they are working together, but they are working the same illegal game. Interesting, huh?"

"You do know how to tell a tale, DiNutso," remarked Connors.

"Did you know there is a Senatorial subcommittee investigating this activity?"

"No, I didn't. I hate politics."

"Did you know the head of that committee's son was in the blast and badly injured?"

"Fascinating," said Connors then motioned for another two whiskeys.

They came. This time instead of shooting them back each man took their time to drink the whiskey.

"Do you know what brand we just drank?" asked Connors.

"It was Irish whiskey," Tiny said then finished his shot. "I'd say Black Bush."

"You know you're stuff."

"Yes, I do," he said then he looked at Danny. "Danny Boy, you have to come with us for questioning."

"I… this is bullshit," Moore mumbled.

"Killer, take him in," Tony said.

As Kane pulled out his cuffs and walked behind Moore in order to take him into custody, Tommy Foley decided to make his presence now. His pug ugly face scrunched up and he growled: "This is bullshit!"

His big meaty left hand connected with Tony's jaw in a second causing his head to bounce back and forth like a bobble head. Before he could throw another punch, Ziva landed a well-placed kick to his nose, which put him back in his chair, and followed it with a savant kick to the jaw, which sent him and chair to the barroom floor.

"Woooh, that looked painful," exclaimed Tony, as he stood up with his own jaw aching. "That had to hurt."

Tony looked at Connors, who didn't move.

"I enjoyed our drinks," said Connors.

"Next time on me," Tony said.

Kane frog marched Moore out of the pub, while Ziva and Tony, after grabbing his overcoat, cautiously followed. A police car was waiting for them when they exited. DeMarco called it in.

Kane handed Moore off to the uniformed cop and said: "Make sure I get my cuffs back."

"Sure," the uniformed cop grunted, as he put him in the back of the cruiser.

The other cop asked: "Where to?"

"MCU," said Kane.

Tony looked at Ziva and nodded. She took out her smartphone and speed dialed Gibbs.

"Gibbs, we have the bomber coming for questioning," she said.

"_What's his name?" _Gibbs asked.

"Danny Moore," she said.

"_I'll get started on him_," he said then hung up.

Tony and Ziva got into the back of the car, while DeMarco and Kane got into the driver's seat and passenger seat. The car smelled of freshly cooked pizza.

"Hmm, smells like lunch," said Tony.

Ziva took a handkerchief out of her pocket and leaned over and wiped Tony's blood lip then gently kissed it.

"Nice kick in there," said Kane to Ziva.

"He's lucky I didn't just shoot him."

"Give me a slice now," Tony said.

Kane handed a slice of pizza to Tony then one to Ziva. As DeMarco started the car up and drove away from the Black Thorne. Kane grabbed a slice for himself.

"So, Captain, you made an impression in there," commented Kane.

"I try," Tony replied as he ate his slice with gusto.

"Connors now hates but respects you."

"He is a cold customer," said Ziva.

"Cool customer," Tony corrected her.

"Where to next, boss?" said DeMarco.

Being called boss brought a smile to Tony's face. Yeah, he was a boss. He hoped he was a good one.

"Take us to the Ritz Carlton," he said. "I promised to keep the daughter in the loop on this investigation and we have some information to pick up from them."

Chapter Seven

Janna Ben Waleed was dressed all in white from shoes to pants to jacket. Even the silk scarf on her head was white. The only thing that was black was her dark glassed, which hid her swollen, red eyes.

While Kane collected the files on the dead and the threats, Tony and Ziva were led by one of her security guards into the presence of Janna Ben Waleed. She shook their hands graciously then she sat down on a couch which was in front of a window that overlooked the Boston Public Garden.

"I offer my sincerest condolences," said Ziva. "Losing a brother or sister is painful and stays with you. But so don't the good memories of you sibling stay with you."

She lost her sister Tali to a suicide bomber and killed Ari herself. Ziva has lost too much family. My poor Israeli flower.

"You understand the pain," Janna Ben Waleed said.

"All too well," replied Ziva.

"Barak Feek," she nodded her.

"Shukran," replied Ziva.

"I, also, offer my condolences," added Tony.

"Thank you," she said. "Please sit."

They sat on a loveseat beside each other. Without even thinking about it their hands crept closer and closer together until they were touching.

"My father spoke highly of you, Captain DiNozzo. He has faith you will do a good job."

"I hope I can justify his kind words."

"How is your investigation going?" she asked.

"We now have a suspect in custody for the making the bomb and are currently piecing together the rest of the case," he said.

"Terrorism?"

"Miss Ben Waleed, I don't believe this case will be that simple to clear up. Yet, do I expect terrorism is involved in this? The tools of terrorism were used and that is enough," he said.

"I agree. When my brother's body is ready, please notify my head of security, so we can transport his body to Houston, Texas where his mother lives. He will be interred there," she said.

"We will help with his transportation in any way or manner you need us to," he offered.

"Thank you, Captain DiNozzo. You are too kind," he said then she noticed that Ziva and Tony hands were touching. "You make for a lovely couple."

"Thank you," said Ziva before Tony could respond.

She thinks of us as a couple. That has been a long time in coming.

"When you have children, make sure that they love each other. Love helps during painful moments in life. It gives us the strength to do the impossible," she said.

"They will know love," said Ziva.

"Good," Janna Ben Waleed said then smiled.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Miss Ben Waleed?" Tiny asked.

"No, Captain DiNozzo you have done enough so far."

"Then we shall be going," he said.

"Masaa el Kheer," she said.

Danny Moore sat with his lawyer slowly withering under the cold blue stare of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Without looking at the bottle of water he opened it and drank a sip. Moore' lawyer, who was just out of law school, swallowed when he did this.

"You have a history with explosive, Danny," Gibbs stated.

"We are here to discuss Mr. Moore's alleged involvement in the Marriot bombing only," said the lawyer.

"Your trigger – a clock radio alarm that goes off which then sends an electric charge in a blasting cap and bang!" he yelled frightening both suspect and lawyer.

"Used in Belfast in 2000. You were only nineteen. Used again in 2002 in France. It was used again in a hospital bombing in Scotland 2006. But homemade C-4 and the trigger of a clock radio aren't your only trick. You made your own bomb in arson case in 2009. It had similarities to the bomb used in Oklahoma City bombing. How many other times have you sold your time but haven't gotten credit yet?" Gibbs asked.

The lawyer opened his mouth to answer for his client but Moore answered.

"The English lie about me."

"Pictures don't lie," said Gibbs, as he opened a folder and put several black and white photos of a 19 year old Danny Moore setting his trigger.

The lawyer leaned in to whisper in his client's ear. Moore nodded his head a few times.

"Funny thing," said Gibbs, "is Gitmo has been closed yet. It is still open and still accepting guests. People want to close it, but it still there. Ever been to Cuba, Danny?"

Behind a two way mirror Ziva, Kane, Abby, McGee, and Superintendent Hass watched the interrogation.

"He's an effective interrogator," said Kane.

"The Silver Fox is the best, except for maybe Ziva and Tony," cooed Abby, who then turned and gave McGee a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, Tim, it's true."

"I know, Abs."

"Where did he get all that information on Moore?" asked Hass.

"Abs," cooed Tony, "have you been a busy girl?"

"Only for you, Tony," she curtseyed in her above the knee tartan skirt.

"Do you think he'll talk?" asked Hass.

"He'll break. Damn, his lawyer is almost ready to confess," said Kane.

"But what will he give us?" asked Ziva.

"Another piece in the puzzle," said Tony, who then took his smartphone out. He dialed a number and when someone answered he started to speak Italian as if it was his first language.

Everyone in the room waited for him to stop. When he hung up, he had his green sparkled and a smirk formed his lips.

"What have you done, Tony?" asked Ziva.

"I have a dinner date with Giovanni Costas tomorrow night at Café Marliave on Bosworth Street. I'm going to see if we can apply some proper pressure on this case."

"What are you going to do?" asked Hass.

"Best you have some deniability, sir," said Tony. "Ooh, here is comes the closer."

Everyone's attention was drawn back to Gibbs, except Ziva who spoke some Italian. She knew that he had told Costas he was the same DiNozzo who took down the Macaluso family in Baltimore. _Damn, beitsim, he is walking a tightrope! I can't leave him alone because if I do there will be no one to stop him from getting himself killed. _

"My client wants a deal. He'll tell you who paid him and how much. For this he wants immunity and Witness Protection," the lawyer offered their part of the deal.

"I'll get the DA and we talk about this tomorrow," Gibbs said then he got up and exited the interview room.

"I need to talk to the commissioner and mayor, DiNozzo. Good job so far," Hass said as he shook Tony's hand then he exited.

Gibbs entered the room trying to hide a smile.

"I'm betting his employee is going to be pissed," said Kane.

"That's why you are going to make sure he goes into our lockup and there are eyes on the son of a bitch 24/7, Killer, right?" said Tony.

"You got it, Captain," Kane said then exited the room.

"Who is up for food and drinks?" asked Abby.

"I know the place to take and it's on me," said Tony.

"Ya think, DiNozzo," smiled Gibbs.

Billy Tse's was located on Commercial Street near off of Atlantic Avenue near Lewis Wharf, which was considered part of the Italian North End neighborhood. A brightly lit place with a sushi bar, a bar a dining room table, and a menu that offered both Chinese and Japanese food, Tony had become quick friends with the owner, Billy, when he kicked a couple of drunk kids out for him when collecting takeout one night.

Since there were six of them, Billy offered Tony two tables in the corner and the first round of Kirin Beer for free. Tony ordered a sushi boat for two, which included 16 chef chosen sushi and California maki, and a sushi and sashimi boat for one, which included variety of raw fish in rice, for him and Ziva. Gibbs and Ducky shared Thai noodles and Chinese broccoli and beef noodles, while McGee and Abby went in Kung Pao Chicken and vegetable tempura and shrimp tempura.

"You are hungry people," said Billy.

"Been a busy few days," said Tony.

"I'll rush the order and drinks," he said then drifted off.

Tony noticed that on the flatscreen TV Senator Byron. _I know the man is upset, but I wish he'd be not seen or heard for a while. He'll out both himself and his son in danger. _The senator was given this interview from Mass General. Tony took out his smartphone and speed dialed Kane.

"Killer," he greeted his

"_Yeah, Captain," _Kane answered.

"I just realized you've become my right hand man, Kane. We got to do something about that. I'll be talking to Hass in a day or two about making you my lieutenant detective. How does that sound?"

"_Jeez, you don't have to do that, Captain. I like working for you."_

Yeah, I do have to do something. Are you home with the wife and almost college aged kiddies."

"_Yeah. It's pizza night." _

_"_I love pizza," Tony cooed.

"I know."

"Yeah, well, call the District and have them put a detail on Senator Byron and his kid. He's giving interviews right at the time we are getting close to ending this thing. I don't like that."

"_I agree, Captain. I'll call in a detail." _

"Good job, Killer. Make it at least four uniforms," he said then hung up.

The Kirin beer came and were passed out by the waitress then she quickly disappeared.

"So, Ziva, you have to tell the truth, it's important. Are you coming home with us when this is over?" asked Abby.

Suddenly, everyone took a sip of their beer in silence, while staring at Ziva. She took a short sip of her beer then put it down and leaned in close to Tony and whispered: "Shall I give everyone my answer, Tony?"

"I'm dying to hear your answer," he said then he whispered in her ear: "I love you regardless of what you say."

"Don't try and influence her, DiNozzo," warned Gibbs.

"Shutting up, Gibbs."

She kissed his cheek.

"I have decided that I am staying here with my partner and the man I love," she said.

Ducky and McGee smiled, while Abby got up and gave Ziva a hug then Tony a hug before returning to her chair. Gibbs just sipped his beer and looked at the two.

"About time that you two finally figured it out," said Gibbs.

"About time," repeated Tony. "Are you saying you expected this?"

"I'd never seen two agents spend so much time catching glances at each other, or outright staring at each other in my wife," he laughed. "That and she didn't kill you in Israel. Let's say I had a feeling."

"Congratulations Anthony and Ziva," Ducky smiled. "I wonder if there is a wedding in your future."

"If there is then you all of you will be invited and you'll stay at my place."

"Actually, some of you will be very much involved if there is a wedding," added Ziva.

Tony looked at her.

"Well, I could never get married without Abby as my bridesmaid; or Ducky giving me away; or Gibbs as your best man; or McGee and Jimmy as groomsmen," she said quickly then she bushed. "I've thought about this more than I thought."

"I can see that you have, sweetcheeks," smiled Tony.

"I'm embarrassed," she said.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed by, my dear," said Ducky.

"He's right about that," he said then kissed her cheek. "Ziva, during the lovely month of May, will you marry me at the Boston Arnold Arboretum?"

"Yes, Tony, I will do that," she answered him.

As they kissed, Abby started to hop up and down in her seat at such a speed that McGee had to place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Ducky patted Gibbs on the back in a show of affection and congratulations.

"When we get back to your place tonight, I'm going up to the solarium and use the telescope to find a star to name after you two," Abby said.

"You're staying at my place again?" asked Tony.

"We all are, Anthony. Simon invited us to be his and your guest."

"I couldn't have better guests," he grinned.

"Oh, my," Ziva said in a tone that said she just realized something. "We will live in your current house, yes?"

"Yes."

"Your bedroom will be our bedroom?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"I have some changes to make."

"Whatever you want, cara mia," he grinned.

"What about Simon?"

"It's a big house, plus Simon tends to spend months and months away," he told her. "He likes his time in England and Bermuda, as well as Spain."

"Benjamin stays, yes?"

"Oh, yeah, he stays."

"It appears that you need to talk to some people about getting me a job," she said.

"I will, sweetcheeks."

"You'll be missed, Ziva," Gibbs offered her a toast.

"Thank you, Gibbs," she said as she picked up her beer and drank some.

Chapter eight

Tony never was a good sleeper. It was two am in the morning and he should be sleeping, but his mind and body wanted out of bed. His mother blamed his bad sleeping habits on an overactive mind, while his father chalked it up to overactive glands. He thought it was because of too many bad dreams, but maybe they were both right in some way. Whatever the reason he was awake, while his beautiful fiancé was asleep and snoring.

Getting out of bed, he slipped on his pajama bottoms and OSU t shirt that were lying on the floor by the bed. Next, he slipped in a pair of slippers then ran his right hand through his hair, as if preparing to meet someone in the hallway. Creeping quietly out of the bedroom and using the backstairs he made his way towards the kitchen.

"Senior, Tony's father, is a con man and a jackass, but he does have style. I never understood, though, how he didn't appreciate Tone," he heard Simon's voice saying.

Tony walked into the kitchen to see Gibbs, Abby, who was starting to crash from her caffeine and Kirin Beer high, and Simon sitting at the small round kitchen table talking.

"Tone, congrats," Simon said. "They told me that Ziva was staying. She is spectacular, a little intimidating, but spectacular. I think I'll like sharing the house with her now and again."

"Thanks, cousin," Tony replied.

Gibbs nodded at the pot of coffee on the stove top. Tony grabbed it, freshened Gibbs mug, then he proved a mug for himself. After adding three sugars and some half and half he sat down across from Gibbs. Abby' head was about to hit the table when Gibbs stopped its forward motion. She instinctively sat up straight and looked at everyone. Simon knew it was her time for bed.

"Abigail, may I escort you to your bedroom? You look like you are about to drift off into the arms of Morpheus," Simon cajoled her.

"Okay," she replied then kissed cheek then got up and followed Simon to the stairs leaving mentor and protégé to their coffee.

"My best team has fallen apart because of you," Gibbs smirked. "First you leave in a fit, and now you take Ziva away from us."

"I would apologize, but besides being against your rules, I'm not sorry. I'm glad Ziva is staying here with me. It's where she belongs," he said.

"She deserves some happiness," Gibbs said.

"I know."

"May is usually when I like to finish up my boat," he said.

"We have a basement here. It's actually quite large with lots of junk in it," Tony explained. "We can empty it and offer it to you for use."

"I'll think about it," he laughed softly.

Tony sipped the coffee. He smiled. Damn, if it wasn't good coffee.

"Good blend. Italian roast and Columbian I think," Gibbs said.

"I'd never argue coffee with you, Gibbs," Tony conceded.

"What should we talk about, DiNozzo?" he asked, as he saw that Tony had something on his mind.

"I need you to protect my six tomorrow evening. There is no one I trust more to do it."

"Give me the details," ordered Gibbs.

"I'm having dinner at a restaurant tomorrow night with Giovanni Costas. Costas is one of the consigliere for La Familia in Boston. I think Liam Connors wants to take over the Irish mob in Southie and is willing to go to war, or, at least, make trouble with the Italian mob. I am going to offer him a chance to avoid a war or loss of business," Tony finished his explanation then took another sip of his coffee. "I want you sitting next to me."

"Why?"

"I got the meeting by telling him I'm the Tony DiNozzo who took down Macaluso. If I recall correctly, both Boston and Providence families had strong connection with Macaluso, so there might be some hard feelings."

"That was not one of your brightest moments," he said.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. It may not have been one of his brightest moments to let the mafia know he was that Tony DiNozzo, but it was effective. Anyways, his days of undercover work were over.

"I think Connors, Moore, Senator Byron's hearings, and the death of Ensign Waleed and critical injury to Ensign Byron. I think the target was Ensign Byron in order to shut his father up. I think his father has been getting threats and he knows who the bomb was really meant for," Tony explained.

"What are we talking about: drugs?"

"Cigarettes and disposable cell phones. Trucks loads which turn into trucks loads of cash. In this economy cash is best and easy cash is king," Tony answered.

"How much are we talking about?" asked Gibbs.

"A single truckload of cigarettes could be worth two million dollars on the black market. Disposable cell phones, burn phones, even more. Is it any wonder terrorist are involved in the market on the Mexican side of the border."

"Tomorrow Moore will be giving up Connors," remarked Gibbs.

"Connors is too smart. He'll name someone else. On top of that, I think Connors is getting involved with terrorists to expand the black market to the Mexican side of the border and beyond."

"This is bigger than I realized. When did you realize what was going on?" asked Gibbs.

"When I talked to Connors, there was just something about him that made Spidey sense go off," he smiled.

Gibbs shook his head, partly out of amusement and partly out of annoyance. _He has every sense, except common sense._

"Just you and I?" Gibbs asked.

"I was thinking about having McGee, Ziva, and Kane in the area just in case we need backup."

"We might need the FBI on this," Gibbs proposed. "I could talk to Fornell."

"They are already working with our Counter Terrorism Task force trying to pin the bombing on Jihadists. We don't need them," countered Tony.

"Fornell can provide the manpower to roll up the black market. You'll get credit for figuring it all out, the FBI will get credit for shutting it down, and NCIS gets to go home after a job well done."

"Call Fornell," Tony conceded.

"I'll have him up here by two in the afternoon. Be ready to meet with him someplace private."

"I've got just the right spot," Tony smiled.

"No, games, DiNozzo," Gibbs warned.

"Gibbs, don't you trust me?"

"With my life, but on other matters it's a case by case decision," he said.

"I'm hurt."

Gibbs took his right hand and motioned for Tony to move closer to him. When Tony did this, he gave him a head slap.

"Feel better?"

"Much," he grinned.

"Good," he said then picked up his mug and sipped his coffee. He wouldn't admit it to the younger man, but he had missed him and would miss him in the future. Tony was his surrogate son in many ways, just as Abby and Ziva had become his surrogate daughters.

Looking at the clock Tony sighed: "I wonder when Ziva will be up. I could use some breakfast."

"She's going to spoil you," smiled Gibbs.

"No, I'm going to spoil her," Tony corrected him.

"You better, DiNozzo, or you'll have to answer to me. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Crystal, Gibbs."

Tony's idea of private was sitting in the stands at the Fleet Center watching the Boston Bruins practice during an off day. he had to admit that no one in the attending cared whit who or what he talked about. Det. Kane escorted the FBI and NCIS agents to the section Tony sat in. After Kane pointing to Tony sitting and watching the practice with great interest, Gibbs and Fornell walked down the narrow steps to where Tony was seated to join him.

"DiNutso, I like your idea of private," Fornell said, as sat down two seats over from Tony, while Gibbs chose to sit the row above them leaning forward with his elbows resting on his lap so he could hear them without straining.

"Most of the players here are from Canada or Europe, Fornell, so they don't even understand what we are talking about, hey?" Tony smirked.

"Gibbs explained everything to me about the black market ring and Connor," Fornell started the business part of the conversation. "This could be a big feather in your cap, Detective DiNozzo."

"That's Captain DiNozzo and I'd rather have a gold star then feathers in my cap. I don't like feathers in fashion unless it for a boa," Tony joked.

"Can't say that I've missed you, DiNutso," Fornell sighed. "So you are having dinner with Costas tonight. He is a very bad man. I'd love to nail him."

"He's Cosa Nostra. Not many of them are good men," Tony said.

"You think you can get them to feed you actionable intel on Connors?" asked Fornell.

"I like that – actionable intel. Someone has been working with Homeland Security. How does it feel to be a cog in the alphabet soup of fed agencies in DC?"

Gibbs head slapped Tony, who smiled. Sometime over their relationship the head slap had become a sign of affection as well as a focusing tool. He'd miss it.

"I can cause some trouble for Costas with the MCU. I think he'll help us out in his own way," said Tony.

"From what I can tell about this Liam Connors, he scares me more than Costas and his goons," admitted Fornell. "He has a lot of dead bodies buried in his past but no evidence to arrest him."

"I have to admit that the Irish don't do mafia on a big scale, but they do it well."

"You provide the intell and I'll provide the manpower to stop Connor's black market ring and take in as many bad guys as we can. Sounds good to you, Captain Detective DiNutso," Fornell offered. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Sounds like a deal to me, Special Agent Fornell," Tony said then he smiled before speaking. "Should we shake hands, maybe hug? I'd suggest a cheek to cheek kiss, but I'm afraid that you might be tempted by my charm. "

"You never change, DiNutso, do you?"

"Hey, I haven't worn this suit in two weeks. It's fresh. And I showered this 1 "

Fornell stood you to leave. He turned and looked at Gibbs: "Gibbs, see you in DC."

"Tobias," Gibbs replied.

"He's still your boy," Fornell said

"Hey, Fornell, don't you want to watch the Bruins?" asked Tony.

"I'm a Flyers fan," he said then walked up the stairs.

"I should have guessed," Tony said.

Chapter Nine

"Now can you explain who a consigliere is to me? I understand how Middle Eastern countries and runaway states work, but I'm not sure about the mafia," Ziva asked as she fixed his tie. He wore a blue pinstripe Zegna suit with a light blue shirt and blue and yellow stripped silk tie.

"He's number three in the power structure. Number one is the don then there is the underboss and, finally, the consigliere," he answered."

To get ready for this evening Tony brought Ziva, McGee and Abby to the boutiques of Newbury Street for some shopping. While Abby and McGee looked for some fashionable Goth clothes for her, he and Ziva picked up some clothes for her tonight, suit for him, and a black suit for Gibbs. Even now as Ziva fixed his tie, she wore the black cargo pants, black Egyptian cotton shirt, and black Italian leather overcoat he bought her. When he saw her, he thought she looked like a sexy spy.

Gibbs made an appearance in the hallway wearing his new Brooks Brothers black suit along with a red power tie. McGee came down in jeans, a chambray shirt, which he borrowed from Tony, and a leather bomber's jacket, which was a gift from Tony for his promotion to senior field agent.

"So, Gibbs, the Marshals pick up Danny Moore yet?" Tony asked.

"Took him away to a safe house this afternoon while you were out clothes shopping," said Gibbs said.

"Killer Kane called in for warrant for the arrest of Evan Heath," Tony started to ramble. "Heath. I really didn't think Moore would name Heath as the man who hired him. Now that was a shocker. I thought Heath was smarter than that. Kane said that Heath's already gone to ground but we should be able to ferret him out."

"Are you nervous, Tony?" Gibbs asked him.

"More excited than nervous. I'm always a little excited when about to meet people who probably want me dead."

"Don't worry, nechama sheli. I won't let them hurt you," Ziva said then she kissed his cheek.

"You make for a handsome lot," observed Ducky as he came down the stairs with Abby.

"Ducky, Simon, and I will have snacks and drinks waiting for you when you come home," said Abby, as she gave each one of them a good luck kiss.

"Let's go," Gibbs commanded and they went.

McGee and Ziva took Tony's Mustang, while Det DeMarco and Det Kane picked up Tony and Gibbs in the Lexus.

"Killer, I had a short talk with Hass today and he's going to expedite your promotion to lieutenant. As a matter of fact he told me that the commissioner and mayor want me to run the MCU with you as my right hand, while he takes on other more important duties," explained Tony.

"Thanks, Captain."

"Whose ass do I have to kiss to get a promotion?" mumbled DeMarco.

"That would be mine," answered Tony.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."

Café Marliave had the look and feel of an Italian bistro found on a side street in Rome. The Lexus dropped off Tony and Gibbs on Tremont Street because it was a large street with easier access. Ziva and Gibbs parked on Board Street across from the Littlest Bar and a few short stone stairs up to café Marliave. Walking past the few outdoor tables, they entered the café where a man in a black suit with matching black tie, introduced himself.

"I am Roberto, the maître' d. May I help you?"

"Anthony DiNozzo. I meeting Giovanni Costas here for dinner," Tony announced.

"Ahh, Mr. Costas is waiting upstairs in the private dining room. This is only for our most special customers. Please follow me," he said

They followed him up a narrow staircase off to the side of the bar which led to the second floor and a small private dining room. As they entered the room to see Costas, who was a tall rotund man in a blue sharkskin suit, sitting at the private table enjoying some antipasto of mozzarella cheese, hard salami, and tomato slices sprinkled with virgin olive oil. Another man in a cheaper suit, though still shiny, sat with him eating.

Without waiting to be introduced Tony and Gibbs sat down. Costas pushed the platter of antipasto towards them then said: "Try the salami. It's delicious."

Gibbs took a piece of salami and ate. He made a face which said it was good.

Costas looked at the maître' d and said: "We are ready to order dinner. Give us four veal parms and spaghettis."

"Yes, sir," he said then disappeared.

"The veal here is the best thing they have to offer on the menu," Coastas said to Tony.

"Grazie," Tony said.

"So, you are Antonio Benedetto."

"I went by that name. I'm now Captain Detective Anthony DiNozzo of the Major Crime Unit, BPD," he smiled.

"Who's your silver haired friend?" asked Costas as he looked at Gibbs.

"Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS. He was a marine sniper. I brought him here so he'd recognize your face in a scope if this goes badly," Tony said bring a smile to Costas' face.

"Say cheese," Gibbs said to Costas then smirked.

"Trust me, Anthony, when I say I don't wish you any harm," said Costas. "I am willing to be friends."

"Why?"

"Most in the family hate you. I am not of their mindset," he said then he nodded and the other man at the table poured some chianti into glasses for Gibbs and Tony.

He raised his glass in a toast, so they did the same.

"To odd friendships," he said and drank.

They took a sip of the wine and put their glasses down.

"You see I wouldn't be consigliere if it wasn't for you. Tony Macaluso was the consigliere until you destroyed his cousins in Baltimore then he cashed in his savings and moved to Vegas. Once he was gone, I became the consigliere. In a way you have been my benefactor," Costas said with a smile.

"For every action there is a consequence," said Tony.

"Exactly," Costas agreed then he listed his glass toasted Tony. "Grazie."

The veal parmagiana took up a full plate and with another plate with spaghetti on it. Tony dipped a piece of fresh bread in the small dish of olive oil on the table and ate it. It tasted peppery. While Costas heartily dug into his meal, Gibbs carefully tasted the veal. He nodded in approval and started eating it wholeheartedly.

"Why did you want to meet Anthony?" asked Costas.

"To ask your help to put away Liam 'Rifleman' Connors," Tony boldly stated.

Costas started to laugh. His large face turned red and he put his knife and fork down so he used his napkin to wipe his forehead which had sweat on it. .

"Anthony, you're honesty surprises me."

"I know Connors is causing trouble with the Irish mob and that in turn is causing trouble for you," Tony said.

"He's a pain in the ass. His brother is even but we don't have to worry about him. He lives in Ireland. Kieran Connors. But back to Liam Connors. He doesn't care whose toes he steps on or who he kills. But he is also an Irish problem, not mine," said Costas.

"He's costing you money, isn't he? Stepping on your toes, too?"

"Maybe."

"The cigarette and disposable cell phone black market is making him rich and now he wants more power. He's only going to cost you more money and headaches," said Tony.

"What do you expect from me? Names? Information? I can't give you that. I can't turn on business partners or made men unless I want to go into permanent retirement."

"I could put you there," Tony said.

"Maybe? But with you, at least I'd go down with my rep intact and my head high," Costas told him.

"If I knew who his truck drivers were, I'd be able to take him down," said Tony.

Costas continued to eat his meal. Gibbs looked over at Tony, who barely touched his food. If they had the drivers, the FBI could put surveillance on them and start to take apart the black market ring. Even if Connors got smart and change the drivers, the FBI would have their routes and their drop off locations, not to mention who the phones and cigarettes were being sold to. He'd be out of busy and in prison within a year.

"One of Macaluso's men described you as part Dean Martin and part Cary Grant, a real smooth operator. He underestimated you. No wonder you could infiltrate us so well and take us down, you're smart," said Costas. "Give me a week and a favor."

"What's the favor?"

"Byron's hearings. They need to go away. Congress should be working on our debt and putting people to work, not sticking their noses in so many businesses. I have got a friend who imports cans of Italian tomatoes to this country and now is in trouble for shipping some of these cans to other states improperly. Hearings like Byron's make feds so nervous that they start arresting innocent people," he said.

"You want what Connors wants."

"And if Connor should go out of business, what's wrong if he gets something he wants. Anyways, I want it for a different reason than him."

"I'll talk to the Senator," Tony said.

"Good," said Costas then he looked at Gibbs. "Do you like the veal, Gibbs?"

"Delicious."

"Milk fed and young. It is perfect," he said.

"Sure," said Gibbs.

"A man of few works I like that. It's best to have a trusted friend who is a man of few words," Costas said. "Don't you agree, Tony?"

"How long should I give you to decide to do the right thing or not?" Tony asked him.

"Five days. You know some decisions aren't made alone."

"Yeah, they come in three."

"Exactly," he smiled.

Benjamin and Ziva had made hot chocolate from Ghiradelli chocolate, heavy cream, and a touch of cognac, while Simon introduced Abby and McGee to the living room with the fireplace. Beside Italian cookies, biscotti, and coconut cookies, a favorite of Simon's, Abby had found walnuts to roast in the fireplace. As Abby roasted some of the walnuts, McGee used Simon's Mac to file some reports. During all of this domesticity Ducky and Simon sat down for a chess match near the fireplace.

"Why did Gibbs and Tony call off your surveillance again?" Abby asked.

She took one of the unshelled the walnuts and sample her work.

"As a show of trust, Abs. They should be here any moment. Kane and Demarco still were there waiting outside the restaurant," McGee answered. "How your roasted walnut?"

"Hot," she replied as she blow hot air from her mouth in order to cool the walnut.

"I shall take some of those walnuts, Abby. They remind me of my childhood," said Ducky.

"Sprinkle a little salt on mine," said Simon.

"Otay," she answered with a slightly burnt roof of her mouth.

Benjamin and Ziva brought in the hot chocolate on trays and began to hand it hot. As each person sampled it, they appeared more than satisfied with it.

"A slight taste and aroma of cognac," Ducky said.

"Yes, sir. It adds a certain something," replied Benjamin.

"I like a bracing late night drink," said Simon.

The front door opened and soon Gibbs and Tony strolled into the living room. Gibbs looked at the scene and smiled. It look like a family gathering.

"Roasted walnuts?" Gibbs enquired.

"Want some?" asked Abby.

"Why not?" he said then sat down in a tub chair near the fireplace.

"McGoo enough paperwork. Join everyone for family hour," Tony chided McGee.

"How do you know I'm doing paperwork?"

"I once had your job, Senior Probie in chief. I specialized in doing my paperwork at odd hours so I could concentrate on you and Ziva during working hours," he answered then sat down beside Ziva on the sofa.

"Concentrate on us?" McGee said.

"As senior field agent, team building and training is part of your job description," said Gibbs. "Tony bothered you as a way of training you. Though, he did it also to amuse himself."

Tony slipped his left arm behind Ziva's back and brought her closer to him. With a mug of hot chocolate in her hands she didn't resist but offered him a sly grin and taste of her from mug.

That is delicious," he said.

"I know," she responded.

"Can I have move?"

She placed the mug on the table and then bright his face closer to hers and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"Benjamin, why don't you let me sample the hot chocolate that way?" asked Simon.

"Because you burn your tongue easily, sir," answered Benjamin.

"Too true, Benjamin," sighed Simon.

"Hey, DiNozzo, why don't you just have some out of mug?" Gibbs said.

"Because Ziva won't fit in a mug, Boss," Tony answered.

"Not your Boss anymore, DiNozzo," Gibbs laughed.

"You can head slap him later for forgetting, Gibbs," Ziva told him.

Abby stood up and surveyed the fairly spacious living room. She saw the other tub chair, like the one Gibbs sat in, and sat down.

"Why have we never done this before? It's nice," she said. "We should have done something like this years ago."

"I agree, Abigail. It is a rather relaxation evening," said Ducky.

"We've never done this before because this was the first time we've been in a house that's out of an English novel," said McGee.

"English novel," laughed Simon. "Hey. Tone tell them what the name of your favorite English novel."

"_Brideshead Revisited,_" he answered then gave his attention back to Ziva.

"Excellent book," Benjamin offered his opinion.

"I have never read that one," Ziva admitted slightly shocked that Tony had read a novel she hadn't.

"Tone always had a bit of the Charles Ryder complex about him," said Simon.

"Interesting," said Ducky. "If I'm not mistaken beside religious themes, the talented Mr. Ryder is in search of family."

"That's right, Ducky," said Simon.

"Now we all have to read the book. That's annoying," said Abby.

"I have the miniseries on DVD," Tony piped then he indulged in some more kissing with Ziva.

"Goody, we can watch it sometime," Abby applauded.

"Get a room," remarked Gibbs.

"Yes, Gibbs," Tony said slightly out of breath then he managed to keep Ziva up in his arms and exited the room.

"Well, I take it the dinner with Costas went well," said McGee.

"I liked the veal," answered Gibbs.

Chapter ten

In the morning after a long update with Vance Gibbs agreed to send Ducky and Abby back to NCIS. Both were disappointed with their coming departure, but Tony reminded them they needed to take a couple of weeks off in May to come to Boston for the wedding. It was agreed that Gibbs and McGee would drive Abby to the Logan Airport and Tony and Ziva would drive Ducky.

Once breakfast was over ducky and Abby prepared their bags. Tony grabbed his London Fog trench coat out of the closet and put it on over his jeans and New England Patriot hoodie. Everyone was ready and a sullen lot headed out the front door and down the front steps.

Since it was raining slightly out the stone steps had become slightly slippery, so Ziva took Ducky's arm in order to help him down the stairs, while Tony took his bag. As the cautiously made their down the six steps, a silver Ford Taurus took the turn from Hereford Street to Commonwealth Avenue had a great speed drawing the attention of everyone.

As it came towards Tony's home, a hand with a Browning 9mm. was extended and started firing at the stairs. Ziva pushed Ducky down on the stairs, pulled her Sig Sauer and unloaded the clip into the car, while McGee dove onto Abby and Gibbs unloaded his clip into the car. The Taurus spun out of control and went up onto the mall that separated Commonwealth Avenue and had its momentum stopped by a tree.

"Ducky, are you all right?" asked Ziva as she helped the old man up.

"Just ducky," he quipped.

"McGee is Abby all right," Gibbs asked then didn't went for an answer but turned and looked up at Tony, who still stood on the fourth step.

Immediately he noticed that a dark liquid started to stain two spots on his trench coat. He looked into his former senior field agent's green and saw he was in shock then he fell down the remaining steps. Ziva screamed as did Abby.

"McGee, call and ambulance," demanded Gibbs.

The Lexus which drove Tony sped up the street and stopped and Kane and DeMarco got out. Kane ordered DeMarco to check on the Taurus and the passengers. Gibbs sent McGee to back him up then both men made their way to Tony, who now had Ziva and Ducky by his side. Ducky was looked at his wounds and Ziva had his head in her lap and was stroking his hair.

"Duck," Gibbs requested information.

Ducky put a glove on and checked the shoulder wound. He felt an entrance wound and an exit wound. Then he checked the wound in his left side and saw and felt that there was only and entrance wound. Ducky noticed he also had a bleeding head wound in his forehead from the fall.

"Two gunshot wounds. One has an entrance and exit wound in the left shoulder and one has only an entrance wound in the right side," Ducky said then he ordered. "Now we need to apply pressure to the wounds."

Before he was done with the sentence, Benjamin came down the steps with towels. He handed one to Ducky and one to Ziva. Gibbs turned to look over at the McGee and DeMarco. McGee saw his boss looking at him and nodded in the negative.

"The driver and shooter are dead," he said to Kane.

"Good," snarled Kane.

An ambulance could be heard in the background, as the rain started to fall harder.

"This is personally now," said Kane.

"Oh, yeah," said Gibbs, as he looked down at DiNozzo. "Someone will pay for this."

Tony was brought to Mass General for the second time in too short of a period of time. His favorite nurse from his last visit, Doris, brought Ziva a cup of tea, as she sat beside Ducky in the waiting area, while half dozen uniformed police officers kept reports away.

"Toda," Ziva said.

"He'll be fine, honey. Trust me I've seen fighters and he's a fighter," Doris said.

"I know. I just..," she paused.

"It has been an emotional few days, Ziva," Ducky said. "It is all right to lose control."

"He's giving you good advice, honey," Doris said. "I've already arranged to have him transferred to a private room with a lounge chair, so you'll be able to stay with him."

"Thank you," said Ziva.

"I'll go check on him," Doris said then left.

"Anthony has made a friend here," Ducky said.

Just then Gibbs and Kane walked through the uniformed cops and strode over to Ziva and Ducky.

"Both shooters are dead. You and I killed them," said Gibbs.

Ziva looked up but said nothing.

"They were hired guns from Charlestown. Found a grand on each one of them. You ask me it's small change for trying to kill a cop like Captain DiNozzo," said Kane.

"You hired them," Ziva asked with fire in her eyes.

"Either Heath or Connors," said Kane.

"We'll get them bother eventually," Gibbs added. "I've talked to Vance. I told him you won't be coming back and that Abby needs sick time as does Ducky."

"I am fine, Jethro," said Ducky.

"I want you here until this over."

"What is wrong with Abby?" asked Ziva.

"She broke her right wrist when McGee dove on her to protect her from the bullets. He's extended my stay here and McGee's until this case is closed," Gibbs said.

"Where are McGee and Abby?" she asked.

"Back at Tony's," he answered. "She medicated and McGee is like a little guilty school boy at her side."

"I'm going to have 24/7 protection on the captain until this is over," said Kane.

"I will be his 24/7 protection," Ziva hissed.

"I'm sure you will. Then you can considered the protection you're backup."

She nodded yes.

"Let's get some coffee," Gibbs said.

"Sure," Kane agreed.

Kane and Gibbs strode passed the wall of cops towards the elevator.

"She's a tough broad," said Kane.

"Tough and deadly," said Gibbs.

"I'm going to make whoever put thie hit on DiNozzo pay and pay hard," Kane declared.

"You'll have help."

"I'll take it, too. Good shooting," Kane said. "Coffee is on me."

Tony couldn't remember when he lost consciousness, but he did remember Ziva's soothing presence, even when he was unable to open his eyes to see it. Now that he could open his eyes, he saw her sleeping somewhat comfortably on a lounge chair by the window of his room. He tried to move but his left arm was restrained and right side hurt then closed his eyes and groaned from the pain.

"Don't move," he heard her say and suddenly she was standing beside his bed. She adjusted his bed so he was sitting up better.

"How is everyone?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Hey, beautiful," he said.

"You played two sports at a major college program and you never learned how to duck or avoid something coming at you," she said with a hint of smile.

"Do you know that you have the Mona Lisa's eyes?"

"You are drugged," she said.

"That doesn't make your eyes any less magnificent," he smiled. "Give me the damage. What have I done to my body this time."

"Shoulder was a through and through, but it did manage to break your clavicle. You'll be in a sling for three or four weeks. You were also shot in the side. The bullet did some damage to your rectus abdominis muscle. This will cause you some pain and need physical therapy for both injuries, which I will help you with," she told him then smiled. "And you hit your head, but that is thick and okay."

"I have to learn to wear a Kevlar vest more often. I wonder if I can get a suit made of it," he laughed.

"This is not funny," she protested.

"Do you think they will name a room after me if I spend enough time here?"

Instead of answering him, she leaned down and gave him a long, deep kiss. When she pulled away they were both breathing heavily and looking like they wanted to continue with their passion.

"We must behave," Ziva said.

"You started it," he prodded her. "I'm just lying here minding my own business."

"I know and now I will stop it. You need rest and recover," she said.

"I need you."

"You have me. And you are keeping me."

"Thank you, Zi."

"For what?"

"For you being you," he said.

"You need rest. You aren't making any sense."

"Trust me – I'm making sense. I love you," he said.

"Ani Ohevet Otcha," she said.

"And I raise you a Te amo, care mia," he said then yawned. "When I wake up I want to talk to Gibbs and Kane then Senator Byron."

"We'll talk about that later," she placated him.

"Just because I'm stuck in bed for a few days, it doesn't mean that I'm off duty. A detective captain's job is never done," he mumbled.

"We will talk later," she said then kissed his forehead and returned to her lounge chair. "Now go to sleep. The quicker you get better the quicker I can take you home."

Chapter eleven

"Killer, you look like you need some serious sleep. What's keeping you up so late at night, huh?" Tony said to Kane, who was standing beside Gibbs. "Is Gibbs teaching to mainline coffee?"

"I'm fine, Captain."

"Okay, Killer, it's time you call me Tony. I talked to Has you're promotion came in," he grinned. "Since I am in the hospital you have to go on the Sunday interview show tomorrow. Sorry."

"I understand, Tony."

"When are you getting out of here for home, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Tomorrow. The doctors have been convinced by my whining and Ziva's threats to let me go home. She told them I have a Doctor staying with me. How's the case progressing?"

"It's coming along," said Kane.

"Come on give daddy some sugar. I really, really need some sugar."

"Okay, we have a lead on Heath. He's either in RI hiding in Newport or in Dorchester near Ashmont. Either way we are getting closer to him. When we get him, he's in for a pissah of a time," said Kane.

Tony adjusted the sling his left arm was in with his right hand then exhaled as the pain almost made his eyes water. Gibbs noticed this and shook his head.

"You need a painkiller?" asked Gibbs.

"No more. Nada," he said. "I've had enough painkillers for a lifetime."

"Senator Byron is on his way to see you," said Kane.

"About time."

"What are you going to do with him?" asked Gibbs.

"McGee hack his personal e-mail account and get proof of threats?" Tony asked.

"Yup."

"Then let's move this case forward. I want both of you in the room when I talk to him."

"Easily done," said Gibbs.

There was a knock on the door and Gibbs opened it. Standing on the other side was Byron, one of his aides and one of his security men.

Tony spoke up from his bed: "Senator, you may want to leave your aide and security outside. We need to speak in private about private matters."

The Senator's handsome face grimaced then he entered the room. Kane moved in behind him to guard the door.

"I'm sorry about your injuries, Captain DiNozzo," Byron said.

"Yeah, yeah, let's cut to the chase, shall we, Senator?"

"Where do you get off talking to me this way?"

"I mean this: the bombing was meant to kill your son in order to close down your hearings and everyone else was collateral damage," Tony said then he stopped to adjust his sling once again.

"Do you have proof about this, Captain DiNozzo, or are you making a professional guess?" asked Byron, as he started to look uncomfortable in the room.

"Senator, between your son's injuries and the deaths from the explosion, you are easily going to win re-election. Hell, you can now run for either governor or president in the future, so let's stop the theatrics."

"Talk," said the Senator.

"A very skilled hacker has seen the threats sent to your personal e-mail. Unfortunately, he couldn't track them back to the source. But as you know they made for an interesting read. Hey, Senator: stop the hearings or you son dies. Okay, you ignored them. That was your call, now I'm telling you to end the hearings. They've done their good, but now I need them to stop, so I can do some good."

"I need a better reason than to stop the hearings," said Byron.

"Sure. You stop the hearing or change the tone or subject and then I get important information to help end this case and then some. Do it," demanded Tony. "Do it for your son's sake and for your wife's sake. Do it so we can move forward. There are plenty of reporters down the hall wanted to talk to me. Why don't you go talk to them and tell them that you are convening your current hearing and starting new ones."

"And what will the new ones be about, if I was to do this?" he asked.

"How to stop the easy access and improve tracking of bomb making materials in this country," Tony smiled.

"And if I do this?"

"Your son, when he leaves the hospital, will be able to resume his career in the navy without any more threats to his life," said Tony.

"I'll do it for my son," he said and sounded sincere.

"One more thing, Senator," said Tony.

"What?"

"Do you know Liam Connors, Senator?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Senator Byron brushed past Kane and exited the hospital room. Tony sat quietly and thought about the way the Senator didn't answer his question. He knew Liam. He knew him because Liam was behind the threats.

"Well, that went well," Tony said.

"I don't think he liked you very much, Tony," said Kane with a sly smile.

"I know and I'm so sweet and cuddly."

"DiNozzo, are you sure you don't need a painkiller?" asked Gibbs.

"Positive, Gibbs. I'm starting to feel just peachy, so I'm done with those painkillers."

"What's next?" asked Kane.

"I promised to keep Prince Ben Waleed's daughter informed on our progress. Any volunteers want to tell her that her brother was killed by terrorists but by greedy mobsters," he said.

"Ensign Waleed falls under my jurisdiction," said Gibbs. "I'll go."

"And I'll join him," added Kane.

Ziva along with Kane and Gibbs picked up Tony to bring him home. As the Lexus parked in front of the townhouse, Tony got out of the car to have his picture taken by several news photographers across the street on the mall. Instead of getting mad, he gave them a friendly wave then a couple of uniformed police officers showed up and escorted them away.

"They are like jackals," Zive hissed.

"They're just doing their job," said Tony.

The door was opened by McGee, letting them into the house. The first thing Tony noticed was a large gift basket filled with fruits, cookies, jams, and teas, as well as a card sitting beside another gift basket filled with hard salami, pecorino cheese, olive oil, dried pastas, and jars of Italian sauce with what appeared to be a large manila envelope inside.

"When did these arrive?" Tony asked.

"About an hour ago," said Benjamin. "I believe you'd be more comfort in the living room."

"Killer, grab the envelopes out of both baskets."

"Sure," said Kane.

In the living room Ducky was sipping tea, while Simon taught Abby how to play chess.

"Hey, Tony, I'm glad you're home," Abby called to him, as he made himself comfortable on the sofa with Ziva.

"Sorry about the wrist, Abs," he said.

"Thanks."

"Tone, good to see you home in one piece," added Simon.

"I intend to keep him in one piece, too," Ziva said defiantly.

"If anybody can, you can, Ziva," McGee said.

"Here," Kane handed him the envelopes.

The first one was from Janna Ben Waleed wishing him well, as well as invitation to him and Ziva to stay at any time for any length of time in any of the hotels that her father owns. He handed the letter to Ziva to read then opened the other envelope. Inside of the second envelope was a list of truck drivers, their license numbers, and their trucks license plates. A big grin cracked Tony's face.

"Call Fornell, Gibbs. He can put together his task force. Costas has come through," he held out the sheet of paper until Gibbs took it from him.

Gibbs looked at the sheet and nodded in appreciation: "Good work, DiNozzo."

"Costas must have liked Senator Byron's impromptu press conference."

"Yeah, it looks like he liked it a lot," said Gibbs.

"What does it mean?" asked Ziva.

"It means that Fornell now has enough information to start rolling up the black market ring Connors' controls. It means that this case is almost closed."

"Now all we need is Connors to make a mistake and Heath to pop his head up," added Kane.

"Killer, see if any of our CIs on the streets have seen or heard about Heath. Offer them a grand for the information," Tony said.

"Money coming out of petty cash?" asked Kane.

"To end this case I'll put the money up."

Chapter twelve

The meeting with the mayor and Superintendent Hass at headquarter in Roxbury went well enough. They were relieved to hear that the bombing was a matter of the Irish mob using intimidation tactics than terrorism. The FBI was willing to share credit with the BPD in taking down the black market ring brought a round of congratulations. When the press conference was given by the FBI was given about the ring, BPD representatives would be there and would field questions.

The next subject was Evan Heath and Liam Connors. It was agreed once they were in custody Tony, Hass and the mayor would give a press conference and NCIS would be mentioned and thanked. All in all it the meeting was a cakewalk.

The final subject was the employment of Ziva David. With budgets as tight as they were, the commissioner was hesitant to hire her, but the mayor came up with a solution. She would be hired under the Counter Terrorism Task Force, which meant she would be representing Boston and working with the FBI, Homeland Security, and other federal agencies. The mayor liked her Mossad and NCIS backgrounds to let her pass through the city's fingers.

"Tell Miss David, that she will be given the rank of deputy superintendent. The position won't start until next month," said the commissioner. "We'll have lunch before then."

"Sounds good," said Tony, who started to standup, but the commissioner motioned him to sit down.

"As you know, Tony, superintendents serve at the pleasure of the commissioner and mayor. Just ask Hass, it can be a pain in the ass when your backstop is me or the mayor. We don't like to stick our necks out for anyone," laughed the commissioner.

"He's right," said Hass with a smile.

"I'll warn Ziva," Tony smiled.

"You should warn yourself, while you're at it. Superintendent DiNozzo, I want you to run the MCU and our Special Operations unit. How does that sound?"

The commissioner sat behind his desk and waited patiently for Tony's answer.

"It's sound like I won't be doing any investigating," he said with disappointed.

"Tony, no one expects you to be a more superintendent," said Hass.

"We'll take it for granted that you are a hands on super," added the commissioner. "By the way the Counter Terrorism Task Force will be moved under your purview in Special Operations."

"Ziva will be working for you. Besides her liaison work with homeland security, the FBI and the rest, she'll be yours to command," said Hass.

"I'll take the job," he smiled.

"Good. Now get Connors and Heath so we can start making this official."

"Deputy Superintendent David," Ziva repeated the title then paused. "I'm not sure about this."

Ducky, Simon, and Abby were enjoying the sight of Boston, while McGee went with Kane to check Confidential Informants, leaving Ziva, Tony and Gibbs in his office waiting for the next shoe to fall.

"You'll be dealing a lot with terrorism, but you'll also deal with other things. It will be up to the Superintendent of MCU and Special Ops," he said.

"Do you know who this is?" she asked.

"He is," Gibbs laughed.

"Tony, is Gibbs right?" asked Ziva.

"Yeah, they offered me the job," he said then looked at Gibbs. "How did you know?"

"You were my field agent for a long time. I know how to read you DiNozzo. So, what's next – Commissioner DiNozzo?"

"No thank you. I think I've hit my water level," Tony chuckled. "So, Ziva, what do you think?"

"I think you still outrank me," she said without a hint of humor.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll have find a way of leveling the field," she smiled.

Tony's smartphone rang, so he answered.

"DiNozzo."

"_Tomas Ferringo said he spotted Heath and Connors along with six others going into a triple decker in the Ashmont neighborhood of Dorchester. McGee and I did a drive by and I saw at least one lookout with a rifle in a first floor window." _

"Killer, you are beautiful. The question is should we involve SWAT?" asked Tony, who then tried to adjust his sling.

"_Eight armored men in a triple decker. How about we call in the rangers or the marines_?"

"I'll call in SWAT then. You and McGee park somewhere and wait for us. The cavalry is coming," he hung and looked at Ziva and Gibbs.

"We got Connors and Heath along with six others in a house in Dorchester."

"You aren't going," said Ziva.

"Yes, I am."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs used his warning voice.

"I am going to supervisor. SWAT will lead."

"I'd rather you stay here. You just got out of the hospital for the second time this month," Ziva said.

"Sweetcheeks, I have to go."

"Why?" asked Gibbs.

"DiNozzo rule number one: I never stand on the sidelines when one of my people needs me."

"You will stay behind me the whole time," demanded Ziva.

"That might get me shot, Ziva," he said.

"How?"

"I love looking at you're a…" he started to say and she cut him off.

"Tony, behave!"

"Yes, mother," he said softly. "I have to call SWAT."

Ashmont was a nice blue collar neighborhood filled with families and crowded with wooden triple decker houses. Because of the topography the neighborhood the SWAT team had to park their van up at the top of the street, which was a hill.

They would enter after using flash bangs grenades to enter the house then the team along with Kane, Gibbs, Ziva and McGee would enter and subdue.

Tony for his part agreed to sit in his car with his drive DeMarco. They would be parked half a block away, so that they could watch and wear their vests to make Ziva feel better.

The first wave would be the flash bang grenades, which

would be thrown by two SWAT team members who'd sneak up on the

house from the front and back doors. A small army of police officers had be used to make sure no one went near this street, while the operation took place, and Kane and McGee had done a door to door tell people to stay away from windows and stay calm.

Tony watched as the SWAT team member made his way to the front door. He was able to get up to the porch and was about to deliver his flash bang when a shotgun blast sent him flying off the porch. He was lying on the sidewalk in danger without backup.

DeMarco got out of the car, pulled his service revolver and started firing at the windows.

"DeMarco, take cover!" Tony ordered as he got out of the car and unholstered his Beretta. Because of his injury he knew he'd have only one clip to use, so Tony refrained from firing right away.

He watched as DeMarco reached the injured SWAT member and then was cut down in a blast from an automatic weapon. As the rest of the SWAT team collapsed on the house, Tony got to DeMarco and the injured team member. The moment he saw someone stick their head out of the window he fired his weapon three times hitting the shooter then he checked his driver and fellow officer.

DeMarco was several wounds, two of which were fatal. The SWAT team member had bleeding from both thighs and his vest was imbedded with shotgun pellets. He was having trouble breathing, when someone came up beside Tony to help administer aid.

Inside the house a firefight had broken out. Tony looked to the second floor to see a shooter go out a window and onto the second floor balcony. Without hesitation he aimed his Beretta and fired four shots hitting him with three of the shots. The man fell out of sight.

Instead of waiting with the injured, he ran up the steps and into the house. Holding his gun with his right hand, while his left arm remained in the sling he went room to room looking at the carnage. In the kitchen he saw Ziva standing over a dead man, while on the kitchen floor was another injured SWAT member.

He looked at her and she returned his gaze. Her eyes were on fire. He'd seen that look before. It was Ziva David, action girl. Suddenly, her expression changed when she realized Tony was in the house.

"What are you doing here?"

"DeMarco was killed," was all he said.

"Oh, Tony," she replied and a sadness entered her eyes.

He lowered his weapon and walked out of the house.

It was a rainy day at the West Roxbury cemetery. The Boston Police showed up for Det. Anthony DeMarco's funeral in force. There were also representatives from police departments from New England and New York.

The operation was considered a success. Connors, Heath and four others were killed at the scene, while the rest were taken in custody. Shortly, afterwards the mayor, commissioner, Hass, and a solemn Detective Captain DiNozzo gave a press conference. When asked why one officer was killed and two were seriously injured, Tony stepped forward to speak.

"This is the reason why the thin blue line exists. We sign up to put our life on the line, so that the citizens don't have to. Do we want to die? No. But we are never so proud, as when one of fellow officers falls in the line of duty."

While the Boston Police Department's Bagpipers played _Amazing Grace_, while the Priest prepared to speak. In a black suit with his badge with a balck band around it hanging from his breast pocket Tony stood at attention among the member of the MCU and SWAT teams in their dress uniforms. At the church the priest had performed the absolution of the dead. Ziva sat beside him in the pew and cried.

Now she stood with Gibbs, Abby, McGee, and Ducky, as well as Fornell, off to the side. Occasionally, he and Ziva would make eye contact, which gave him strength.

"Please, let's us say the Lord's Prayer in silence," the priest said then bowed his head.

Everyone followed the priest's lead. By rote Tony recited the Lord's prayer in his mind then looked up.

"Grant Mercy, O Lord, we beseech you," the priest started.

Tony's mind tuned the words out and focused on the open grave and brand new casket ready to be dropped into and covered for eternity. An honor guard of Boston Police in their formal uniforms waited to remove the flag from the coffin then represent it to the fallen officer's parents.

The priest blessed the crowd then the casket then he said: "May his soul and the souls of all the faithfully departed through the mercy of God rest in peace."

The honor guard removed the flag and folded then presented it to DeMarco's family. Once that was completed the Bagpipe began to play Kyrie Eleison. Slowly, the funeral began to break up, as some offered the family their condolences and others drifted away. Tony held his place.

Kane patted his gently on his shoulder then said to him: "It's part of the job, the worst part, but part of it."

He then joined the line of men to give his best to the DeMarco Family.

Ziva slipped her arm through his on his right side, while Gibbs came up on his left side. They were both dressed in black and their badges had black bands around them.

"I know you don't believe it right now, DiNozzo, but you've down a lot of good here," Gibbs said.

"I know," he said softly.

"I thought the ceremony was beautiful," said Ziva. "I am proud of DeMarco."

"I am, too, Ziva. I am, too."

Epilogue

The NCIS team returned to DC. The next week Simon went off to visit family in England, leaving the house to Ziva and Tony and Benjamin. By the end of the following week a badge representation ceremony for Deputy Superintendent Ziva David and Superintendent Anthony DiNozzo was held. With pride they accepted their badges and their new obligations.

The following morning as they dressed for their new jobs, Tony found himself unable to stop smiling. No matter how hard he tried a big grin decorated his face.

"What is wrong, my love?" she asked him as he finished his morning coffee.

"I just can't believe how much our life has changed and how far we come."

She nodded her head: "You have a point."

"Ziva David, I know we are going to get married in May, but can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, Tony."

"Can we have a big wedding, one that announces to the world that you and I belong to each other," he said.

She kissed him on the cheek: "If that is what you want."

"It is."

"Okay, now let's get to work," Ziva said.


End file.
